IN PERPETUUM
by HairSprayFashionista
Summary: One hundred glimpses in Bonnie and Damon.  Drabbles.
1. OFFSPRING

**USED AN ONLINE WORD GENERATOR TO GET 100 WORDS FOR 100 DRABBLES... HOPE YOU LIKE... NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OF TVD BELONG TO MOI...**

**RANDOM WORD: OFFSPRING  
**

Long before she began dating Damon she dreamed about him. Deeply sensual dreams. Sometimes scary, sometimes exhilarating, but always Damon. She never told anyone. Not Elena or Caroline, but she thinks sometimes when he looks at her that he knows. Narcissism aside, he is a gorgeous man and as her dreams about him being her first, then her lover, then her man slowly begin to come true she begins to fixate on one dream in particular.

She dreamed, once, she was pregnant with a mini Salvatore. After their first tryst together she questions whether it's possible.

"Why? You trying to tie me down already?" He jokingly whispers. But shakes his head no to the possibility as his lips dance across her collarbone.

It took her nearly three years of extensive research and training. All in secret. Which isn't easy when you have a nosy vampire for a boyfriend. But she found it. Certain herbs, certain words, and a large drain on her power and the spell was cast. Seducing Damon into the bed that night was the easiest part of the whole process. He wouldn't let her sleep anywhere else and he was always _up_.

A month later and she sits him down in the once stately and formal sitting room which is now more shadow and dust than anything else.

"I did something. Without your permission and it might be bad. You might be mad." She sits on her hands to keep them from trembling, but maintains eye contact.

The raised eyebrow as he sips his scotch indicates his curiosity. "You're rhyming. Should I go feed before we discuss this?"

"I cast a spell. I had this dream, a long time ago, that I was pregnant and it was yours. You said it wasn't possible, but I couldn't let it go. I just couldn't, so I found a spell. Cast it. Seduced you and well, now…well, now…"

"Well, now…?" She hadn't noticed him scoot to the edge of the sofa, but he was much closer than he had been a moment before.

She opened her mouth to respond, but forcing the words out just wasn't working. Tears blurred her vision and began to drop with near silent plunks onto the coffee table below her.

"Oh Bonnie." He pulled her into his chest and he smelled, as always, of leather and freedom and something a little bit sinister. "You silly little witch. You know Elena is going to be all over you for that spell now, don't you?"

Her body shook gently with her giggles. "You aren't angry?"

"With you? For this? Who gets angry when they are given a chance for the life they wanted, but thought they could never have?"

Bonnie shrugged gently. "I don't know, dark and twisty angst-ridden vampires with a penchant for hair gel and closet full of black?"

"I don't think I know anyone that fits that description, but luckily you got me instead of that asshole."

Her laughter warmed him more than the scotch.

**ONE OF ONE HUNDRED...REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, LOVED, CUDDLED, FED AND WATERED SO THAT THEY MAY GROW. :)**


	2. TERMINAL

**THIS ONE IS SHORTER, BUT I STOP WRITING WHEN I FEEL IT IS COMPLETE SO, SOMETIMES THEY WON'T BE LONG. HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR DOSE OF BAMON FOR THE DAY! :) **

**RANDOM WORD: TERMINAL  
**

Terminal. Shit. It was so final. So gut wrenchingly awful that as the phone in her hands hit the floor and shattered Damon was already there. He knew. She didn't have to say a word and that, among many other things, was why she loved him so much. She never had to explain. Never had to talk when saying the words would only hurt more. Terminal.

"I'm…it's…terminal."

"No." He shook his head. Grasping her face in his hands and forcing her to meet his unwavering gaze. "Not for you. Not when I'm around. Baby, this is just an excuse."

"An excuse? For what?"

His grin was what some might consider maniacal, but she wasn't afraid. "To let the fun begin. Forever."

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND APPRECIATED...**


	3. KINGDOM

**DECIDED, DUE TO THE AMAZING RESPONSE IN REVIEWS TO POST FOUR DRABBLES TWICE A DAY, ONCE IN THE MORNING AND ONCE IN THE EVENING...YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP UP! :)**

**RANDOM WORD: KINGDOM  
**

"Why are you here?" He manages to make it sound like an accusation. She saunters into his room with a shrug of her shoulders a slight pout of her lips. His release of air could be either a laugh or a sigh, but she doesn't glance at him to clarify. She's surprised how much his room is both exactly the same and the antithesis of Stefan's. Where Stefan's room appears to be lived in, a kind of ode to the history teacher who can never quite find that paper on his desk he wanted to discuss with you, Damon's is immaculate.

"You know…" He's off the chair as she turns and if she weren't used to his speed by now she might have been frightened by his sudden closeness.

"Bonnie, if you say one word about Stefan, witch or not, love me or not, I'll rip your throat out."

Flames dance in her eyes as her jaw flexes in irritation. "I'd like to see you try. I'm not the little witch you met a few years ago. I will blast you into last century the same way I did your precious Katherine. Vampire or not, love me or not."

"Why are you here?"

Her eyes glance past him to rest on the desk where her picture sits. Smiling out from a frame from a time when things weren't so strained and they could talk without threatening to extinguish the other's life force.

"And so I am become a knight of the Kingdom of Dreams and Shadows."

His face furrows in confusion for a second before he turns and moves to sit on the bed. "Don't quote Twain to me. We drank together once. He's not as great as the history books make him out to be. I could tell you stories."

"So tell me." She lowers herself next to him. And realizes when he relaxes and starts telling her about riverboats and whiskey that they are going to be okay.

**REVIEWS...DON'T FAIL ME NOW...**


	4. COUNTING

**SHORTY, BUT ALREADY ONE OF MY FAVORITES...STILL DON'T OWN ANY TVD, DANG IT...**

**RANDOM WORD: COUNTING  
**

Betrayal seems to follow him wherever he goes. What's the point of living forever if the whole existence is forever haunted by the people who hurt you? Katherine, Stefan, his father, and even in some ways, Elena. It seems no one is above using him for their own selfish gains.

The first time Bonnie betrays him he wants to be angry, but it's different this time. Betraying him to save all the people of a town is not really a motive he can be pissed over. He would have traded the entire town for one person and considered it justified. People in glass houses and all that…

The second time she betrays him he wants to scream. He thought they were past this and she's set him up again. Made him the fool and threatened to destroy the very foundations he stands on. Her calm explanation does nothing to stop the burning of his fury. Add another tally to the column.

**REVIEWS KEEP THE BLOOD BANK OPEN LATE FOR DAMON...**


	5. SOUTH

**HERE'S YOUR MORNING DOSE...ONE OF MY LOVELY REVIEWERS ASKED IF THE DRABBLES WERE CONNECTED OR RANDOM...THEY ARE RANDOM. NO PARTICULAR ORDER, JUST MOMENTS.**

**RANDOM WORD: SOUTH  
**

It's a running joke between them. She laughingly remarks that he has a "thing" for dark skinned witches.

"Only you." He smugly retorts and the game begins.

It's never occurred to her that anyone who looked at them might see anything other than love, but a road trip changes all that.

They're cruising a near deserted road in a sleepy southern hill town when the first drops of rain splatter her face and slide onto the sleeve of his jacket she's using as a blanket.

He has them in a parking lot with the top up and her ushered inside the glowing diner before she's fully awake.

"We're closed." A lazy drawl echoes in the room as she wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"Sign says you're open and it's coming down hard." The playful tone to his voice doesn't fool Bonnie. She knows he's less than impressed with this man's hospitality.

"Just the same." She can tell from the rigid set of the man's shoulders and the force he employs to clean the already spotless counter he considers the topic closed.

"Is your problem with me or her?" Damon is practically growling and her concern rolls into the air, charging the atmosphere, and making it harder for Damon to think clearly.

"Separately, we got no problem. Together, I don't abide it. I got no problem with you takin' a walk on the wild side. Curiosity is natural, but flaunting it like it's okay? That's wrong."

She only has a split second to wonder how long it's going to take her to clean up all the blood before they're out the door and back on the road.

After an hour of a calm, silent Damon she turns to face him with the question clearly on her face.

"Some people aren't even worth the energy it takes to drain." He smiles and she's sure she's never loved him more.

**REVIEW PLEASE :) I PURPOSELY DIDN'T IDENTIFY THE RACE OF THE DINER WORKER BECAUSE YOU CAN BE PREJUDICE NO MATTER WHAT RACE YOU ARE...**


	6. ASSIGN

**ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITES...I THINK I LIKE IT MOST WHEN THEY PLAYFULLY ARGUE...I'M JUST WEIRD I GUESS...**

**RANDOM WORD: ASSIGN  
**

When they all split up to look for Jeremy after a particularly rowdy party in the creeptastic woods that surround their town Bonnie isn't surprised that Elena delegates the teams.

"I'll go with Stefan, Matt you can take Bonnie, and Damon and Caroline can search over there."

Bonnie isn't sure if Elena doesn't see Caroline's pout of disapproval or if she doesn't care, but she wanders off with Matt feeling a little bit like she's being left with the family dog. All bark and no bite.

Somehow, inevitably, she and Matt get separated and after assuring herself no one is near she conjures a little light to help her see better. Unfortunately, what it helps her see is Damon Salvatore dangerously close to her face.

"What are you doing?" The flame disappears into a puff as her surprise breaks her focus. He nearly laughs as she moves past him kicking the underbrush in search of a passed out Gilbert.

"Looking for you."

"Uh, you're supposed to be looking for Jeremy, remember? I'm not lost."

"Yeah, why are we looking for loner boy again?"

She frowns and whirls to face him. "Don't call him loner boy! We are looking for him because he wandered off somewhere and we don't want anything to happen to him. You of all people should know what happens to people in this town when they wander off."

"Yeah," he carelessly adds as he leans against the nearest tree. "But then shouldn't you be keeping me as far away from the kid as possible."

Her eye roll only adds to his pleasure until she turns around again suddenly. "Wait a minute. Where's Caroline?"

"How should I know?"

"Because you guys were paired up to search together. Damon, she's probably out there terrified right now."

"Where's Matt?"

"I don't know," she confesses. "He wandered off."

"What is with you people and the wandering?"

At that moment a triumphant Matt comes crashing through the forest with Caroline in tow. "There you are!" He cheerfully calls. "How did we end up switching partners?"

Bonnie smiles, but Damon doesn't bother to reply.

"We better go Matt," Bonnie adds. "Jeremy's not going to find himself."

"Come on Damon." Caroline orders. Damon stomps behind her with the stealth of a water buffalo, clearly displeased with his partner. Only when Bonnie is sure Damon has left the clearing does she allow the smile to bloom.

**REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE... **


	7. PAYING

**STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING...**

**RANDOM WORD: PAYING  
**

When she and Damon had been dating for about six months Bonnie decided she no longer wanted to be a kept woman.

"Bonnie, you're being ridiculous. I've got the money. Let me buy dinner."

"No," she insists. "I have my own money, Damon. I don't need you to pay for me all the time."

"I know that. I want to." He kisses her and he thinks the discussion is closed until one day she manages to pre-pay for their dinner and movie.

"Bonnie…" He warns. She kisses him and she thinks he's forgotten, but she should have known better. For awhile it seems that every time she offers to pay he acquiesces to her request easily and she's beginning to think things are balanced. Then she starts noticing all the free things she gets.

When she goes with Elena to get a dress for Caroline's birthday party the lady at the store won't take her card. She stops to admire some flowers and the florist practically forces them into her arms. She's eating at the Grille and instead of a check she gets a dessert sent over, compliments of the chef. It's the final straw and when she charges into the old Salvatore boarding house and finds Damon and Stefan sitting around drinking scotch like two men in a black and white movie she loses it a little bit.

"How dare you!"

"Me or him?" Stefan clarifies and when she sends him across the room with a flick of her wrist he doesn't joke anymore.

"Damon Salvatore you let me think I was paying for things and this whole time you've been going around town paying for everything so I can't spend any money."

He places the scotch on the table as she comes into the room to face him. "Well, I used to spend my money on our dates, but since you don't let me do that anymore I spend it in town and I might have mentioned that if a certain girl, who matched your description, came into their establishments, it would be fine if your bills were put on my tabs."

"You had no right." She stamps her foot and he launches off the sofa.

"I have every right! You belong to me. I belong to you and you won't let me take care of you. You give me all of yourself without me even having to ask and when I try to give you a little something back…a dinner, a movie, a dress or two, you refuse."

She's in his arms before she's aware of what happened and she eventually stops carrying a wallet because it never gets used.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT A RICH, VAMPIRE BOYFRIEND... :)**


	8. POSITIONING

**I KNOW I KEEP SAYING THIS, BUT THIS ONE IS LITERALLY MY NEW FAVORITE...MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I CAN PICTURE THIS HAPPENING ON THE SHOW? **

**RANDOM WORD: POSITIONING  
**

"Why are you standing there?" She shoves him unceremoniously aside as she flips the lock and enters her combination with one hand while balancing her books and her morning tea.

"Classes haven't started yet and only _nerds _go to class before the bell." He attempts to grab the mug from atop her pile, but she maneuvers it just out of his grasp.

"Don't touch and I don't care why you're standing there. I meant, why are you standing _there_. Right in front of my locker. Frankly, it's creepy and a little desperate." She shoves her Algebra book into her locker with more force than strictly necessary.

"I figured we should talk."

"No." She fixes him with a glare that he's sure is meant to be menacing, but is rather cute. "We shouldn't talk. We shouldn't meet and you shouldn't be standing here in front of my locker. Powers and alcohol and drunken confessions are never meant to see the light of day."

"But we kiss…"

"Shhhhh! Stop your mouth from moving. I mean it." She makes the motioning of locking her mouth and throwing away the key. "We did no such thing. You were put under compulsion and that's why you think that. I played with your memory."

"Okay, A, that makes no sense, and B, compulsion is an exclusively vampire trait, Broomsticks."

"Don't call me Broomsticks!" Her outrage is the perfect opportunity for him to snatch the cup. She seriously considers kicking him when he takes a swig from her mug.

"Thanks." He leans in close and she holds her breath, but doesn't back away. "That's why you taste like honey, huh?" The bell rings and he moves down the hall. She's nearly five minutes late for her first class and by that time her tea is cold. She drinks it anyway.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED...REVIEW EITHER WAY! **


	9. HEAP

**I DIDN'T WRITE THIS MORNING'S DRABBLES AS CONNECTED TO THE SAME EVENT, BUT YOU COULD READ THEM THAT WAY IF YOUR HEART DESIRES. :)**

**RANDOM WORD: HEAP**

Bonnie shivered as Damon covered her in the blanket from his trunk. "You okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Is that weird?"

Damon shrugged. "I'm not really the best to quantify normal and strange." She turned her gaze back to the pile of bodies that Damon had stacked semi-neatly in the woods.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have been out here. I know better than anyone what lurks in these woods and I came out here alone.  
I just needed to get away for a bit."

"I can understand getting away. I just wish maybe you would get away to safer places like, Jamaica, or the Middle East."

"The Middle East?" She stared at him incredulously. "That's a war zone."

"And Mystic Falls isn't?"

She turns back to the bodies. "I killed them."

"Technically," he moves behind her and wraps his arms around her from behind. "You stunned them and I killed them."

"I'm still culpable." She sounded more lost than ever before.

"Culpability is subjective. They would have killed you. I mean, I can't blame you for protecting yourself." She turned away from the bodies.

"And what's your excuse?" She's not entirely sure she's ready for his answer. Damon has his own special brand of honesty that can infuriate you, charm you, and also kinda freak you out simultaneously.

"You can't blame me for protecting you either."

"I don't need you to save me."

"I know," he said as he struck a match from his back pocket. He tossed it onto the pile and they watched the bodies burn in silence for few moments. "That's what makes it so special."

**REVIEW...I HAVE IT ON GOOD AUTHORITY DAMON WILL HAVE US ALL OVER FOR DINNER IF YOU DO...  
**


	10. SUPPORTER

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT...Y'ALL ARE AWESOME! ;)**

**RANDOM WORD: SUPPORTER  
**

"I can't run anymore." He groaned as she stilled and glanced around to look for their pursuers.

"Damon, we can't stay here. Just a bit further and we can get out of here." Her desperation hung in the air like a cloud.

"Go on. I'll be fine...just let me rest here a few moments and I'll catch up."

"No, you'll get staked and Stefan and Elena will never forgive me." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "Look, I'm tired too. You aren't exactly light, you know?"

"Are you calling me fat?" He mocked, but the joke was lost when he sank to the ground unceremoniously.

"Alright, you know what, we really are out of time we gotta go." She hoisted him back up with his arm over her shoulder, but strained under the extra weight. This was bad. He couldn't even support himself anymore. "Damn it Damon!" She yelled in frustration as he hit the ground again. "What will help?"

"Honestly, blood," he mused. "Don't look at me like that! I'm a vampire. That's what always helps and that's all that helps."

She sighed heavily and stuck her arm out to him.

"Thanks, but no thanks little witch. I'd rather not die from anymore vervain." He pushed her arm away from his face.

"I don't have any vervain in my system you arrogant jerk. I don't have time for this! Stefan will..."

He motioned to interrupt her. "Yes, Saint Stefan will be displeased if you let his personal demon die, I'm sure."

"This isn't _just_ about Stefan!" She had revealed too much already, but she could sense the others closing in fast and she was desperate.

"Then what's it about Bonnie?" He was desperate to hear her say it.

"Please Damon," the tears blurred her vision and her voice sounded like she was talking through peanut butter. He grasped her arm and brought it slowly to his mouth giving her time to change her mind.

"If we do this Bonnie there is no going back. This will change everything." He took her silence as acceptance and for a few moments the only sound in the clearing was Bonnie's moans as Damon drank from her wrist.

"Well, well, well," Katherine sauntered in flanked by two other vampires. "You never could get away from me Damon, and with the descendant of Emily? I'm literally going to kill two birds with one stone." Her laughter echoed eerily off the trees and surrounding cliffs giving the feeling of being surrounded by evil spirits.

Bonnie stood and tried to focus, the loss of blood making her light headed. "You leave Damon out of this!"

Katherine's fangs flashed as she hissed. "Don't tell me what to do little girl. He's was mine before and he'll be mine again!"

"I wouldn't count on that." Damon stood and Bonnie felt him grasp her hand tightly. "My tastes have changed."

**REVIEW...PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP...**


	11. ROOM

**THIS WAS INSPIRED BY MY DESPERATE SEARCH FOR MY FAVORITE LIP PRODUCT...DON'T WORRY, I FOUND IT, AND I GOT THIS LOVELY DRABBLE INSPIRED FROM IT.**

**A/N: FOR MY NON-AMERICAN, OR PERHAPS QUITE YOUNG READERS, PROHIBITION WAS A PERIOD IN THE USA FROM 1920-1933 WHERE THE MANUFACTURING, IMPORTING, EXPORTING, SELLING OR TRANSPORTING ALCOHOL OR ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES WAS ILLEGAL. IT WAS, IN THE USA, PLACED IN THE US CONSTITUTION AS THE EIGHTEENTH AMENDMENT AND WAS REPEALED UNDER THE RATIFICATION OF THE TWENTY-FIRST AMENDMENT. PROHIBITION CAUSED BOOT LEGGERS, AND SPEAKEASYS, AND MANY OTHER ILLEGAL DRINKING ESTABLISHMENTS, BUT WHEN IT WAS REPEALED NEARLY THE WHOLE COUNTRY CELEBRATED. :)  
**

**RANDOM WORD: ROOM  
**

Bonnie had always thought of herself as a rather direct and straight-forward kind of girl. She didn't like to play games and, unlike Caroline, didn't feel the need to "test" any man she was dating. For some reason, as direct and straight-forward as she prided herself on being, she couldn't bring herself to discuss the topic of moving in together with Damon. Instead, she tries the surreptitious and probably "girlie" route of simply leaving items behind at Damon's house.

First she leaves a couple of hair ties and although when he mentions them and she doesn't reply he doesn't push the issue she's sure he's laughing at her on the inside. After her hair ties have remained on his dresser undisturbed for about a week and a half she decides to try some more. Under the pretense of getting something from the bottom of her purse she removes a lotion, a small bag she's filled with assorted toiletries and a brush. She's sure she's pushed too far, but he doesn't comment and she's practically dancing up to her room that night.

"Have you seen my lip gloss?" She asks a few days later.

"I don't even know how to begin to answer that."

She dumps the contents of her bag onto bed and paws through the assorted bits. "It's my favorite and it's kind of expensive Handsome. Plus, we are so late to meet your brother and Elena for dinner. You know how Saint Stefan is about timeliness. We're already going to get a lecture."

Damon can't help but crack a smile at her adopted use of his nickname for Stefan and retrieves the small bag she left on his dresser. "Maybe it's in there."

She freezes and straightens slowly. "No, it isn't."

"You know exactly what's in that bag?"

She begins to pack her purse again. "It's not that big of a deal. I'll just borrow whatever Elena's got with her. Let's go."

"You know what's in that bag because you packed it purposefully to leave it here? Mark your territory so to speak?"

She's almost out the door before he's in front of her blocking her path.

"It's hard to have a conversation with someone who won't talk to you."

Tossing her hands up towards the ceiling she shakes her head. "What do you want me to say? You caught me. It was stupid anyway. I'll get all my stuff tonight and I won't do it again."

"You should check the bag for the lip gloss."

"Damon, you've made your point. Let's just go."

He gets the bag and puts it in her hands. "I insist."

"We're already late and this is just a bigger waste of time. It's not in here." She mumbles as she unzips the bag and stops. "I don't understand."

"Well," he reaches into the bag and removes the object. "This," he gestures like game show host, "is a key. Keys are used to open locks. This particular key can be used to open the lock to the door of this residence."

"Why are you giving me a key to your house?"

He smiles. "So it can become our house. Will you move in? You practically live here already."

She grabs the key like it's the last chocolate chip cookie in the world and she's smiling so hard she thinks her face might break. "Really? Like _really_ really?"

"If you want to. I mean, that is what you have been angling for right? Leaving your stuff here?"

"Damon," she's suddenly serious. "I only want this if it's what you want. I need you to be as excited about this as I am."

"Babe," he grabs her waist and pulls her hips to his. "I haven't been this excited since they repealed Prohibition."

She squeals and throws herself into his arms, forcing him against the door and meeting her lips to his.

"Bonnie," he manages between kisses. "We're late for dinner. Stefan's already going to be upset."

"Let them wait," she growls.

And he does.

**REVIEW: IT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND.**


	12. PASSENGER

**FINAL POST OF THE NIGHT...TWO MORE IN THE MORNING..:)**

**RANDOM WORD: PASSENGER  
**

_"Don't be a passenger in your own life." _Elena's mother used to always say that to the girls when they were trying to decide whether or not they should do something.

Bonnie had forgotten that and as she maneuvered her Prius onto the long drive of the Salvatore boarding house she remembered. She was proud of the fact that she barely paused to get out of the car and jog up the porch. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come on Bonnie." She said after a few moments. "Nothing to be scared of."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

Bonnie jumped and simply from reflex of being startled she blasted the person behind her off the porch and onto the yard.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She ran down the stairs and dropped on her knees over the prone form.

"Seriously, what is with you people? Do you have no concept of fashion? Stefan stakes through one of my favorite t-shirts and now you blast me into the mud in a leather jacket."

Bonnie slapped him on the chest out of frustration. "And I'm sure none of it was your fault for scaring me half to death?"

"I'm not the one standing on someone else's porch talking to no one!"

"Forget it. Why did I even come here?" She dusts off her jeans and heads towards her car.

"Bonnie. Stop, look, what did you need?"

She's tempted not to stop but she does. "What makes you think I need anything from you?"

"You're at my house aren't you? Look, I don't need this. I've had a long, _dry_ night and I'm in no mood to be blamed for whatever misfortune has befallen you now."

"You know, after killing my Grandmother, listening to my misfortune is the least you could do!"

"When are you going to stop blaming me for that? I didn't kill her. She made a choice. Everyone makes choices and I'm sorry she died, okay, but I didn't kill her."

"I know!" She screamed. They both paused, shocked by her outburst.

"What did you need?" He sounded much more tired than he had a few moments before.

"Nothing." She closed the distance that remained to her car.

"Bonnie?"

She turned with a questioning look on her face.

"Sweet dreams."

She smiled as she got in. "Happy hunting."

**REVIEW: IT'S THE SMART THING TO DO.**


	13. ABSENCE

**A BAMON SEPARATION...OH, KNOW! **

**RANDOM WORD: ABSENCE  
**

Pausing on the porch of his house Damon Salvatore found himself feeling oddly nostalgic. Most vampires fell into two categories: those that focused on the past and those that strove to forget it. Damon used to belong to the former, when he was obsessed with Katherine, and then he transitioned to the latter when he started dating Bonnie.

Returning home after such a long break was hard. He knew Bonnie was worried the whole time he was gone, but she understood that he had to leave to tie up loose ends to ensure their future. He didn't want ghosts from his past coming back to haunt Bonnie. He had been gone three long months. Well, technically, three months and two days, but who was counting?

He had missed Bonnie more than he could ever remember missing anything. He had called her earlier to tell her he was coming home that night, but as soon as she had answered she excitedly told him about how she had convinced Caroline and Elena to ditch their boys one night and join her in the land of the lonely. He hadn't wanted to ruin the night she was anticipating so he had told her that he would call her tomorrow.

He hauled himself up the porch and into the house, "Hello!" Damon's call was received no response. "So much for a big homecoming, love you too Bro." Damon paused to pour a glass of scotch as he made his way up the stairs. He slid his phone from his pocket and dialed Bonnie once more.

"Hey, this is Bonnie. I've missed your call. Leave your name and number and I'll call you back. Oh, and if this is a certain young man who has been out of town for entirely too long then I love you and I miss you. Bye!" Her cheerful voice almost perked him up. She'd added the last part when he'd been gone for only three days and sometimes he called just to hear her say that she loved and missed him. God, he was such a pussy.

"Hey Baby, it's me. I just…well, I just…I hope you're having fun with the girls. Not too much fun because I would hate to have to drain some punk for trying to touch what's mine. I love you and miss you too. Call me back…that's an order!" He ended the call and reached his room. He opened the door and froze on the threshold.

Bonnie. Bonnie was there. Bonnie was there in his bed. He managed to close the door and more than that he couldn't move. She was piled under the covers, curled up wearing one of his t-shirts, and hugging his pillow. He dropped the forgotten drink on his desk and climbed into the bed behind her.

"Baby," he kissed her shoulder where his too large shirt had slid off.

"Damon?" She questioned.

"Better be," he growled. "Who else would be with you in my bed?"

Her lips turned up as she turned to face him. "You're home. I knew you were coming. I had a vision."

"I thought you had plans with the girls." He pulled her close to him and her legs entangled with his as she attempted to slide even closer.

"Well, we were at The Grille and Caroline wouldn't stop texting Matt, Elena put on a brave face, but she looked miserable, and then over a plate of french fries I got a vision. You were on your way home to Mystic Falls."

"So you came here?" He moved the hair from her face and nuzzled into her neck.

"I broke the sound barrier and then, of course, you weren't here yet so I put on my favorite pjs and climbed into bed to wait. I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you." She pouted and he couldn't resist capturing her lips with his.

"I was surprised. Best surprise ever." He slid the t-shirt over her head and she joined his shirt with hers on the floor.

"Never leave me again." She said it like it was a statement, but he knew she was asking, begging really. The separation had been hard on both of them.

"I was miserable if that makes you feel any better." He joked.

"Marginally." She responded. She yawned and he paused his kisses.

"You're tired. You should go to sleep."

"But I want to see you," she protested.

"I'll be here when you wake up. Promise. Now, go to sleep."

"Bossy," she said even as her eyes closed.

**REVIEW: ALL THE COOL KIDS ARE DOING IT.**


	14. YES

**I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIS ONE...I'M NOT A HUGE FAN, BUT IT'S WHAT CAME OUT SO HOPEFULLY Y'ALL AREN'T TOO DISAPPOINTED...**

**RANDOM WORD: YES  
**

"Marry me." He says one day when they're laying on the sofa.

She looks up at him to see whether he's joking or not. "You're serious."

"When am I ever not serious?" He tosses back.

"No." She responds and lays back on his lap.

"No?" He pushes her up and stares at her as if she's grown another head. "Why?"

"Uh, because I deserve more than a cavalier proposal while we're watching Murder, She Wrote reruns on a rainy afternoon. But I don't have to explain myself to you Damon. It's my choice."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I deserve an explanation when my girlfriend who I love and who supposedly loves me says no to my marriage proposal."

"You're being dramatic." She begins to put her shoes on.

"No, I'm being hurt and I'm sorry that's not more convenient for you."

She turns to leave when he presses a box into her hand. "There, that's for you. I don't know what I'm going to do with it now."

She opens the box and stares at a very old and very beautiful ring. "Damon, it's gorgeous." She forces the box back into his hands.

"Ask me again. The right way." She fixes him with her business face and he rolls his eyes.

"Look Bonnie. I asked you. I got you a ring. I'm Damon Salvatore. I don't kneel." He crosses his arm and they stare each other down.

"Fine." She turns to leave again.

"Uh, seriously? Fine!" He's down on his knee with the box out in front and she's about to cry and fidgeting side to side from excitement.

"Bonnie Bennett, you little witch, will you make me a slightly less angry, but definitely grateful vampire and marry me?"

She holds her hand out and he slides the ring onto her hand.

"You did pick up on that blatant sarcasm. I mean, who forces someone to propose differently?"

She shrugs. "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

**REVIEW: IT'S JUST NICE.**


	15. GIVE

**THIS ONE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THE OTHERS, BUT IT READS MORE "HONEST" TO ME...**

**RANDOM WORD: GIVE  
**

"Stay," he says and he could swear she rolls her eyes as she goes.

"Stay," he says and she raises her eyebrow, but still says nothing.

"Stay," he says and she smiles, but still leaves.

"Stay," he says and she shakes her head no, but this time there's something else in her eyes.

"Stay," he says and she frowns as she says, "I wish I could."

"Don't say it," she orders as she runs from his house in tears. He doesn't ask again for almost a month.

"Bonnie," she pauses in retrieving her shirt from his floor. She's never heard this tone from him before.

"Please," he grabs her arm, not hard, but tightly. "Stay. Don't leave."

"Damon."

"Please," he says again. "Don't leave…_me_."

She crawls back into the bed and she can feel him relax for the first time in a long time.

**REVIEW: IT LET'S ME KNOW WHETHER MY EXPERIMENTS ARE AWESOME OR NOT SO MUCH.**


	16. INTERNATIONAL

**ITALY...I WISH...**

**RANDOM WORD: INTERNATIONAL  
**

"Italy? Are you sure you want to go there? I mean, wouldn't you rather go somewhere you've never been before?"

"Bonnie, I turned vampire in 1864. I've been everywhere there is to go. Italy, however, has amazing food, which you will love, a ton of history, since you obviously enjoy old things," he winked at her. "And that's where my family was originally from."

"Really?" She's never considered that.

"Our last name is Salvatore. Come on Babe. Use that pretty little head for something other than to separate your ears." He teases.

She sticks her tongue out at him as he ruffles her curls and kisses the top of her head.

"Well, are you sure you want to spend an entire summer with just me? No Stefan, no Elena, no boy's nights of poker and girl's nights of slumber parties. It'd just be you and me. You might get pretty sick of it."

Before he can respond their phones begin to chime simultaneously. They both retrieve them and check the text messages.

"Stefan."

"Elena."

"God, are they seriously texting us from inside the house for dinner? Don't they ever do anything without a second couple?"

"No doubt Matt and Caroline have been invited to join as well." Bonnie muses. "Therefore, I'm definitely not going."

"Why? Are you and Caroline fighting again?" He groans.

"Look, she keeps mentioning what you did to her and I told her that you had apologized enough and if she brought it up again I might snap and there was no telling what would happen since I don't quite have my powers under control."

He smirked. "You can control your powers you big fat liar. I'm impressed you threatened someone else with bodily harm for me."

"Just Caroline, I mean, she's my best friend. That's what best friends do." She shrugs.

"Threaten each other?"

Elena bounds into the room, a smirking Stefan in tow, and hops up onto Damon's bed next to Bonnie.

"Come on! You guys never responded and we're starving. Plus, Matt and Caroline are already there. Waiting on us," she motions to Stefan and herself and then Damon and Bonnie.

"I'm not thinking that whole summer of solitude is going to be a problem." He comments.

"I'll book the tickets."

**REVIEW: :)**


	17. REBUILDING

**THIS ONE IS ANGSTY...I'M NOT SURE WHEN THE OTHER TWO WILL GO UP TODAY...PROBABLY LATE...I'M GOING OUT OF TOWN WITH THE FAMILY FOR MOST OF THE DAY SO I'LL POST THEM WHEN EVER I GET BACK...SORRY :(**

**RANDOM WORD: REBUILDING  
**

"I trusted you."

"I know." He whispered.

"After all she did to me, you, this town, and you went back to her." She struggled to keep her voice calm.

"I know."

"Can you say something besides I know?" She was getting angry, but she needed to keep a level head and not react badly.

"What do you want me to say Bonnie? I screwed up okay? I thought, well, I thought she cared about me." He seemed ashamed, but Bonnie couldn't let it slide. People were dead, good people, because he couldn't let this girl go.

"Well, excuse me for not falling all over myself to comfort you. I, against my better judgment, helped you and Stefan and Elena and you betrayed that….again. I'm done. I don't want anyone else's blood on my hands."

"You can't do that!" He yelled.

"I just did Damon."

"Bonnie," he challenged. "This isn't about that and you know it. This is about me and you and the fact that we were building something before Katherine came back and I gave her another chance."

"No, that's not what this is about, because unlike you, I'm not so selfish that I think it's more about a relationship than the bodies that aren't coming home tonight."

"So you admit it. There was something between us."

"Yes Damon," she sighs. "There was. Emphasis on the was. That ship has now sailed and we will never be there again."

"Come on Bonnie," he called to her retreating form. "I made a mistake. Everyone does."

"Yeah, and you were mine."

**REVIEW.**


	18. CLIMBING

**THE WHOLE GAME...ROCK CLIMBING...**

**RANDOM WORD: CLIMBING  
**

"I hate heights." Bonnie reminded the group.

"Come on Bon! You can do it. Just, be aggressive!" Caroline Forbes, ever the cheerleader, yelled from somewhere below.

"Okay, Caroline, so not helping." Bonnie responded without looking down or even opening her eyes.

"Bonnie, don't be afraid. You're, like, a super powerful witch among us mere mortals."

"And vampires." A snarky male voice added to the conversation.

"Damon Salvatore, need I remind you that opening my eyes is not necessary to hex you?"

"Kill joy!" He joyfully called from below.

How had she agreed to go rock climbing with the group? She could have been at home doing anything other than here, dangling on the side of a near sheer cliff face, and trying not to cry.

"Look, _Bon_, I don't mean to be rude, but you're seriously holding up the bonfire and the drinking so if you could just realize, like the rest of us, that it's really not that bad and get your perky little ass down here, that'd be great."

"First of all, no comments on my ass or how perky you find it and secondly, everyone is afraid of something. How would you like it if I took that gaudy Cracker Jack box ring from you in broad daylight?" She hollered.

"You are so dramatic. For the love…" Damon turned to Stefan and motioned with his hands in utter frustration.

"Bonnie?" Stefan called.

"Yeah?"

"If you get down here in the next two minutes Damon has volunteered to let you practice any spells you want on him."

"No I didn't! Stefan, damn it, stop volunteering me." Damon warned.

Bonnie climbed down the cliff with little to no grace, but with much more speed than anticipated.

"Seriously Bonnie if you do anything to my hair or this rockin' physique."

She shrugged. "Relax, I wouldn't do anything to mess up the town eye candy."

"Damn right. Wait, you think I'm eye candy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Only when you don't talk."

"Point taken."

**REVIEW: I'LL WON'T MAKE YOU GO ROCK CLIMBING. **


	19. ANALOGY

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CURRENT DELAYS MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I READ AND TAKE TO HEART EVERY SINGLE REVIEW AND I APPRECIATE THEM MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER KNOW. WORK IS AMAZINGLY STRESSFUL RIGHT NOW AND UNFORTUNATELY I'VE FALLEN BEHIND IN EDITING AND WRITING. MOSTLY EDITING. I WON'T POST THEM UNTIL I THINK THEY ARE READY SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. I HOPE TO BE ALL CAUGHT UP BY THE WEEKEND. JUST KNOW THAT I'M WORKING HARD! **

**THAT SAID, THIS DRABBLE IS FINALLY FINISHED AND EDITED AND IT'S ALMOST A NOVEL OR SOMETHING. HUGELY LONG AND HOPEFULLY NICE. THERE IS INFORMATION ON THE POETRY AT THE END NONE OF WHICH IS MY ORIGINAL WORK AND ALL OF WHICH CAN BE FOUND ON THE INTERNET SOMEWHERE OR IN YOUR LIBRARY PROBABLY. **

**RANDOM WORD: ANALOGY (THE ANALOGY CAN BE SEEN IN HOW POET'S CONSTANTLY COMPARE)  
**

Damon and Bonnie have always had secrets. Like any couple, well, most couples, there were parts of their relationship that no one else was privy too. No one knew about Bonnie very domestically and carefully laundering all of Damon's black Armani t-shirts and no one knew about Damon patiently and conscientiously helping Bonnie with her spell work, but their best kept secret, in Bonnie's opinion, was Damon's secret love letters. They weren't his original thoughts and some might find that lazy or uncreative, but Bonnie knew the work that went into Damon's notes. Each poem painstakingly sought out and dissected and then copied, by hand, to be left for her to discover.

The first note was a complete surprise. At the last big blowout before school started she found herself surrounded by the usual suspects.

"I wonder how long my tan is going to last." Caroline mused as she pushed the already scandalous bikini bottoms she was wearing to nearly illegal limits trying to get as much tan as possible.

"Until your money for the tanning bed runs out." Matt joked. Everyone laughed and even Caroline's pout didn't look as severe in the setting summer sun.

"I wish summer never ended."

"Amen to that, girls in bikinis and no hearing complaints about homework. It's my favorite time of year." Damon added from behind a dark pair of Ray Bans.

"By girls in bikinis you had better mean Bonnie Bennet and Bonnie Bennet only Mister!" Someone threatened.

"Of course." Damon smiled almost wolfishly at his girlfriend who just good naturedly rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Well, I don't care about the tanning so much, obviously," Bonnie supplied. "But there's nothing more beautiful than a summer day."

The next day as she opened her locker on her, admittedly miserable, first day of school and an envelope rested just inside the otherwise, currently, empty locker. Bonnie looked around and seeing no one opened it. She immediately noticed Damon's careful script. She always admired his beautiful handwriting.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

Bonnie clutched the precious note to her chest and thanked Damon enthusiastically when classes were over.

The second time, Bonnie and Damon lay on the sofa indulging Bonnie's obsession with fashion and Damon's obsession with Heidi Klum by watching Project Runway.

"Do you think Heidi's pretty?"

"Is this a trick question?" Damon seemed wary of responding.

"I mean, she's just the opposite of me."

"Well, that's true, but I'm an equal opportunity lover Babe. I don't limit myself." He smirked and continued watching a small man fight with tulle.

"She looks a lot like Caroline." Bonnie noted.

"Uh, I guess, if by looks a lot like Caroline you mean they are both blond."

"Do you think Caroline is prettier than me?"

"Is that where this is headed? Seriously?" Damon asked.

"So you do." Bonnie sat up and crossed her arms.

"No," Damon responded. "This is a conversation I can't win. If I say yes then I think your friend is hotter than you and if I say no then you're going to say I called your friend ugly. Where is this coming from?"

"You chose her. First I mean, when you first came to town."

"Have you lost your mind?" Damon was incredulous. "You're pissed off because I didn't compel you into sex, letting me drink your blood, and attempting to destroy Stefan."

"Don't try and make it sound like that. You dated her." She was finally saying the things she had on her mind for awhile.

"No, I used her."

"I understand Damon. Caroline is all sunshine and rainbows and shiny hair and I'm all drama and dark side and baggage. She's day and I'm night."

He couldn't keep her from leaving, but the next morning when she opened her car door there was another envelope on the driver's seat. She sat for several minutes before she opened it.

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

Bonnie carefully folded it and drove to the little antique shop in town, found a beautiful little trinket box and carefully stored both her letters inside.

Football season was especially rough on Bonnie with working on her powers, keeping up her grades, having time for friends, having time for Damon and cheerleading. She felt like she didn't even have time to breathe.

"I never see you anymore." Damon complained.

"I'm sorry, but I told you how football season is for me. You're just going to have to tough it out and wait."

"I don't like waiting." Damon warned.

"Remind me again how long you waited for Katherine?" Bonnie smiled when Damon didn't respond. "Thought so. You know, if you absolutely can't wait to see me you could always come to a football game."

Damon only grunted in response so Bonnie was shocked to see the Salvatore brothers saunter in to a game wearing head to toe bad ass awesomeness and take a seat in the stands. She waved excitedly to him and she saw the edges of his mouth twist upward slightly.

Half time and he was down next to the fence to talk. "Next guy that talks to you is getting his face kicked in. This cheerleading business might not be for you." Damon glared at every would be challenger that walked within fifty feet of them.

"Baby, no one is talking to me. They all know I'm with you."

"Better." But she wasn't entirely surprised when she found a note tucked into her pom poms when she went to rejoin the other girls.

_Brown and agile child, nothing draws me to you,_

_Everything pulls away from me here in the noon_

_You are the delirious youth of bee,_

_The drunkedness of the wave, the power of the heat._

When that note made it to the box it was slightly damp from Bonnie clutching it so tightly throughout the game.

It was only appropriate that the first time Damon told her he loved her he used someone else's words. She had been sick for two days, but didn't want to waste any absences so she trudged to Biology class barely keeping it together and desperately praying that today was a day for a video. Her butt had barely hit the seat before the teacher announced they would be discussing a new chapter and ordered the page numbers amongst the class' cacophony of grumbles.

"Hey, Bonnie," Tyler Lockwood whispered. "You dropped this."

Bonnie turned to see Tyler twirling a little white envelope in his hand.

"Oh! Thanks." She tried to smile at Tyler, but was sure it didn't appear genuine.

"No sweat." He handed her the envelope and went back to doodling in the edges of his book.

After checking to be sure the teacher was absorbed in lecture and paying her no attention Bonnie opened the letter.

_I love you without knowing how, when, or where from;_

_I love you straightforwardly, with neither complexities nor pride:_

_I love you thus, because I know no other way than this:_

_Where I does not exist nor you,_

_So close that your hand on my chest is mine,_

_So close that your eyes grow heavy when I tire._

"Mrs. Green," Bonnie interrupted.

"Yes?" The teacher looked startled to be interrupted.

"May I be excused? I need to go home. I'm sick."

The letter and Bonnie quickly made their way home and Damon was there with soup when she arrived.

All this Bonnie loved and cherished and remembered so it was strangely appropriate the day Bonnie stepped out of school and instead of Damon's car she saw Stefan's. He barely had the words out of his mouth before Bonnie was running to her car and on the road and in Damon's house screaming his name as she raced to his room.

There in the center of the spotless space and perfectly made bed sat a white envelope. Bonnie wondered if it was Frost or Keats. Who had the words to express Damon's goodbye?

_Dearest,_

_You have given me the greatest possible happiness. You have been in every way all that anyone could be. I know that I'm spoiling your life and without me you could work, and you will, I know. You see, I can't even write this properly. What I want to say is that I owe all the happiness of my life to you. You have been entirely patient with me and incredibly good. Everything is gone from me but the certainty of your goodness. I can't go on spoiling your life any longer. I don't think two people could have been happier than we have been._

It's been six weeks and still she can't throw them away. They stay in the box, but at night she takes them out and reads until she falls asleep and, sometimes, in the morning, they are still wet with the dewy tears from her dreams.

**FIRST POEM: SONNET 18 BY WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE**

**SECOND POEM: SHE WALKS IN BEAUTY BY LORD BYRON**

**THIRD POEM: BROWN AND AGILE CHILD BY PABLO NERUDA**

**FOURTH POEM: SONNET XVII BY PABLO NERUDA**

**FIFTH POEM: VIRGINIA'S LETTER TO LEONARD (EXCERPT) BY VIRGINIA WOOLF (TRUE LETTER TO HER HUSBAND IMMEDIATELY PRIOR TO HER SUICIDE)**

**REVIEW: THIS ONE WAS HARD TO WRITE SO YOUR FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRECIATED. :)  
**


	20. EXTENSION

**HERE'S ANOTHER ONE...HOT OFF THE PRESS...**

**RANDOM WORD: EXTENSION  
**

He never should have brought her here. This fight was dangerous, but he never could deny Bonnie anything. Well, that's not exactly true. He almost always said no at first, then she would say yes, then he would yell no, then she would scream yes, then she'd slam a door,  
then he would throw it open, and then, somehow, they were in his bed and at the end of it all, she did what she wanted to do in the first place.  
He smiled just thinking about her stubbornness.

"Why are you smiling, Damon?" Sheriff Forbes questioned. "You've been pumped full of so much vervain there's no chance of you escaping and now that we know what you really are we can get rid of you and the town will be a much safer place."

"Come on Sheriff Forbes, you don't want to do this. After all I've done for you?"

"Oh, you mean like feeding from my daughter and using her to do your bidding? There's nothing that can save you now Mr. Salvatore and once I tell the rest of the council about this one," she motioned to Bonnie, "then we won't have any problems left."

"You keep your fucking hands off of her!"

"Now, Damon, you're in no position to bargain, and Bonnie here," Sheriff Forbes eyes softened momentarily before they hardened again. "Well, she's just not part of this town anymore."

"People like me and people like her, we built this precious town of yours. From NOTHING and we can make it nothing again." The vervain was weakening him by the minute, but he was past caring about what happened to him. He had to get Bonnie out of this.  
He could feel her distress. She was a part of him and when she hurt, he hurt.

"Don't threaten me you arrogant bastard." The Sheriff used a sharp backhand to define her frustration. Somewhere inside him he felt Bonnie snap.

"Bonnie," he tried to soothe. He knew first hand what could happen if her anger got out of control.

"Don't waste your breath Salvatore, that little witch can't save you now."

"I hope you aren't a gambling woman Sheriff Forbes."

The Sheriff turned to find Bonnie no longer crying and definitely no longer restrained. "I don't want to hurt you Ms. Forbes, but I can't let you hurt him."

"Bonnie, he's a vampire. He'll kill you. He'll ruin this town and everything we stand for."

Bonnie waved her off dismissively. "What? Narrowmindedness and fear? That's all this town has stood for as long as anyone can remember and if that's what you're trying to protect, then you're right, I'm just not part of this town anymore."

With a quick spell Bonnie had the Sheriff bound and Damon free. "You gotta give her credit Sheriff," Damon gazed at Bonnie longingly before returning his attention to the captive woman. "She's good at what she does."

"I wouldn't waste my time with compulsion. I've had so much vervain that before it's out of my system the rest of the council will come looking for me."

"Who said anything about compulsion?" Damon looked genuinely confused.  
"You don't think that once you leave I'm going to stop hunting you do you?"

"Of course not, but as you so poetically pointed out," suddenly Bonnie appeared at his side. "Bonnie doesn't need compulsion. She's got her own set of skills."

The Sheriff, for the first time that evening, looked a little frightened. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Bonnie, think about this. You don't have to do this. I can offer you protection. I've known you since you were a little girl."

"That's true," Bonnie mused. "But then you kidnapped me and you talked shit about my boyfriend and, Sheriff Forbes," Bonnie cracked her knuckles and raised her hands, "Nobody talks shit about my boyfriend."

**REVIEW: I LIKE ANGRY BONNIE! SHE'S FUN. :)**


	21. CHOMPING

**POSTING SIX IN A ROW HERE...ANOTHER SIX TO CATCH UP...HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING WELL AND, AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK. :)**

**RANDOM WORD: CHOMPING  
**

The snap of jaws seemed to be coming from everywhere. Bonnie could hear their menacing chomps on the other victims. She was semi-conscious and confused. She must have been attacked from behind on her way to Damon's house. He was probably worried.

"Look who's joined the world of the living!" Isobel clapped enthusiastically when she noticed Bonnie's open eyes.

"I should warn you..." Bonnie's voice cracked under the strain of talking when her throat was so dry.

"That you're a witch?" Isobel's wide eyes almost seemed innocent. She gripped Bonnie's chin tightly and tilted Bonnie's face while leaning over to meet her at eye level. "I know. That's why we picked you. Your powers make you absolutely delicious. It's no wonder Damon can't keep his head around you."

"You're pathetic." Bonnie spat.

"Feisty too. How fabulous! You know, Bon Bon, do you mind if I call you Bon Bon?" She stopped, but continued when Bonnie simply glared. "You might be the most delicious thing I've eaten in years."

"What do you want?"

"Want? Well, Dear, all I want is to have some fun, share some food and laughs with my friends, and," she paused to a calculated effect. "If I get to nail your self-righteous asshole of a boyfriend in the process. That's just icing on the cake."

"He'll find me." Bonnie challenged. "Then he'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Awww, that's a risk I'm willing to take Bon Bon." She stroked Bonnie's hair, but Bonnie jerked away from her leaving her hand hanging awkwardly in mid air. Isobel simply giggled.

"Bonnie!" Damon's panic echoed throughout the large empty house.

"We're in here Darling!" Isobel called. Damon raced into the room and had Isobel pinned to the floor before Bonnie could blink.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I'll rip your head off."

"We were just talking. You are very protective of that human. I just wanted a taste." Isobel pouted.

"No one tastes Bonnie, but me. Do you understand? Touch her again and I'll kill you." Damon released her and had Bonnie in his arms immediately. "We're leaving."

"You can't protect her forever Damon. Katherine's on her way back to Mystic Falls and she'll find you. She always has. If you betray her she'll kill you. All's fair in love and war right?"

"She might." Damon paused and glanced at Bonnie. "But this time, I've got something to die for."

**REVIEW: SIMILAR TO AN EARLIER PIECE AND I TRIED TO CHANGE IT, BUT IT JUST KEPT COMING OUT THIS WAY.**


	22. ASSIDUOUSNESS

**THIS ONE HAS A BIT OF AN ADULT THEME TO IT. NOTHING HORRIBLY GRAPHIC, BUT BE FOREWARNED.**

**RANDOM WORD: ASSIDUOUSNESS  
**

Damon Salvatore had many faults. He took longer to get ready than every woman Bonnie knew, including Caroline Forbes. He was prettier than her. Damon was a wicked flirt with every woman Bonnie knew, including Caroline Forbes. He was a vampire. He was sarcastic and arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, and just a general pain in her ass, but when it came to sex Damon Salvatore was a god.

Bonnie would never admit it, but Damon was really her only vice. She liked to shop, but she didn't get into like Elena and Caroline. She didn't smoke and hardly drank, but a dose of Damon was always what the doctor ordered. The way his lips slid across her skin so lightly it was almost as if she was dreaming it caused shivers to run down her spine. His lips should have been patented and she was pretty sure the things he did with his tongue were still illegal in Virginia.

Bonnie hadn't been a virgin when she had first slept with Damon, but she might as well have been. The way he had laughed at her prudishness and the way he looked so smug after giving her the first orgasm of her life made Bonnie hate him a little bit more, but he had the decency not to comment when she showed up again on the following night under the pretense of looking for Elena.

"Elena's not here." He had stated matter of factly.

"Oh." She fidgeted.

"Did you want to come in?" He offered.

"I should really go." She took a step back and had almost convinced herself to leave.

"Yes, you should, but did you want to come in?" He asked and this time she stepped forward into the house.

Damon's hands always cataloged every bit of her body. Even the parts that were insignificant to their current activities. Eyelids, ears, shoulder blades, and knees were previously just places, but now Bonnie saw them as erogenous zones guaranteed to make her lose her mind if Damon touched them just so.

Other parts of his anatomy, perfectly formed, long, thick and completely straight if you must know, obviously knew their way around a woman and Bonnie was thankful. She didn't see Damon as a boyfriend or anything, but if you are going to drive all the way out to the Salvatore Boarding House to sleep with a guy he had better be good at it and boy, was he ever.

"Do you ever wonder how many girls Stefan has slept with?" Caroline asks Elena one day at lunch.

"I try not to Caroline." Elena replies with a finality that even Caroline recognizes, but Bonnie can't get that question out of her head. Stefan must have slept with dozens upon dozens of girls and anything Stefan does Damon has to do bigger and bolder. She can just imagine the lines of women the next time he's holding her.

"You seem distracted tonight." He notices as he kisses across her ribs.

"Thinking."

"Then I'm not doing my job right." He jokes, but stops when she doesn't laugh. "What is it Bonnie?"

"How many girls have you slept with?"

He stares at her for a long time before he responds. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

She shakes her head to indicate the negative. "How many girls are you sleeping with now?"

"None."

"You are such a liar. Out with it. I deserve to know what I'm exposing myself to."

Damon rolls onto his back and sighs. "Little late for that, but seriously, none."

"Okay, you are lying and I know it because you're sleeping with me and last time I checked, I'm a girl."

"Bonnie," Damon rubs his face vigorously with his hands before rolling back on top of the witch. "I'm sleeping with you and only you and believe me, you aren't a girl. You're all woman. I should know, you wear me out."

**REVIEW: I WISH HE'D WEAR ME OUT. ;)**


	23. STROP

**RANDOM WORD: STROP**

Styling her hair at the vanity she watched him in the mirror. Working the soap into lather, in his shaving cup, he began to buff the lather onto his face with practiced fluidity. She watched in hypnotized fashion as he slid the blade across the strop to sharpen its glinting surface to an edge that could slice cleanly. Rising, as if under compulsion, she moved towards the bathroom pausing only to shed her robe in favor of his dress shirt that lay at the foot of their bed from last night's events.

With the ease of knowing the routine well he shifted his left arm and lifted her onto the sink to face him as she moved to retrieve the blade. Dipping the steel into the steaming basin of water she lifted his head and ran the blade down the side of his face removing the offending white substance and revealing his gloriously ageless face to her eyes. One stroke at a time she revealed her husband.

This intimate ritual was important to them both. His trust in her implicit and her precision in the act unmatched. When she had removed the last traces of lather from his face and neck she placed the blade on the counter and grasped the towel to pat his face dry.

"There you are." She jokingly spoke for the first time and his eyes slid open with lazy contentment as she came into focus.

"Fangs or blade?"

"Today I think the blade my dear. I'm feeling a little naughty." Her mischievous smile never failed to pull him in. Before he could reach for the blade she had grasped the handle and brought the sharp end forcefully into her palm.

The crimson began pouring down her arm and into the water staining it and the lather remnants pink. Although he salivated, he waited. Waited until she placed her hand at his mouth and then without breaking eye contact he drank. Drank from the woman he had loved for nearly five years, married a year ago, and hoped to soon convince to join him for eternity.

**REVIEW: INTIMACY IS SO SEXY.**


	24. DEMAGOGUERY

**KATHERINE KEEPS GETTING THE SHORT END OF THE STICK...YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD CUT HER SOME SLACK? **

**RANDOM WORD: DEMAGOGUERY  
**

"Damon haven't you missed me?" Katherine pouted at her lukewarm welcome. "It's been so long."

"Whose fault is that you manipulative little..."

"Elena." Stefan cut in.

"But she's twisting Damon around. She's played with him for years and she's trying to win him back to her side by preying on how he feels for her."

"I know that Elena, but you can't intercede."

"Listen to your boyfriend girl." Katherine warned. "You'll be sorry if you don't."

"Don't you threaten my friends." Bonnie called across the clearing.

"Little witch, your Emily was twice the witch you are and she couldn't control me. Why do you think you could?" Katherine smirked at the group. "Besides, I don't recall addressing or inviting you all. I asked Damon to come and only Damon."

"He's our friend," Bonnie replied. "Where he goes, we go."

"Oh, is that right? Well, remember this, when you have all died and you are only shadows of memories he and I will still exist. You cannot compete with that."

Damon suddenly stepped forward. "Katherine," he swallowed deeply. "Why are you doing this? Leave now. Leave Mystic Falls forever."

"No," she raged. "You could be happy. Look at you! Surrounded by sycophants and loving it. Not me. I haven't forgotten who I am and I'm not leaving Mystic Falls until I get vengeance."

"I can't let you hurt these people." Even to his ears his voice sounded flat.

"You can't stop me." She turned on her heel and raced from the forest.

"Katherine!" Damon called after her, but only his echo responded. A warm hand slipped into his in comfort. He didn't pull away or acknowledge the presence for several minutes.

"Come on little witch. Let's see if we can't make you twice the witch Emily was." He wrapped his arm around her and they headed out of the forest with friends.

**REVIEW.**


	25. INELEGANCE

**TERRBILY CLUMSY IS MY MIDDLE NAME.**

**RANDOM WORD: INELEGANCE  
**

There's something about that little witch that gets to him. She's all angles and lines. Super skinny with no curves, but for once, he likes that. She's got a wit that would shame any scholar and that's definitely something to admire, but he's mostly enamored with the way she moves.

It's not pretty by any means. She stumbles and bumps things. He's noticed she's bruised more often than not. Constantly apologizing to people, walls, and other cars.  
She's more dangerous to her person than anyone else. He's seen her fall down stairs twice and he figures that's gotta be some sort of record for Mystic Falls. Death by clumsiness rather than vicious supernatural being.

He wonders if she's ever broken anything or if her clumsy scars are all superficial. Scrapes and bruises, but no lasting damage. It never occurred to him that all this time he's been watching her she's noticed.

"Stop it." She says one day out of the blue.

"Stop what?" Damon's genuinely confused.

"Stop staring at me like I'm your dinner. It's never going to happen you succubus."

"Succubi are women. I think you mean incubus." He retorts.

"The fact that you even knew that only further proves my point."

He doesn't stop watching her, but he tries to be more discreet in the future.

**REVIEW: DEMONOLOGY IS A WEIRD HOBBY OF MINE. **


	26. PRAGMATIST

**ALL FOR TONIGHT...MORE TOMORROW...**

**RANDOM WORD: PRAGMATIST  
**

"You're afraid of her." She slides next to him at the bar, but doesn't look in his direction.

"I'm not afraid of anything." He says through the ice he's crunching to annoy the bartender.

"Of course you would say that and then I go into a whole story about all signs pointing to the contrary and we argue before you admit that I'm right. Let's just skip the exhausting middle part and go right the end shall we?" She leans heavily on the counter as if she's exhausted and orders a Coke.

"Why would I be afraid of Elena?" Damon finally asks.

"She represents everything you aren't. She's kind, understanding, and good. She also happens to look like exactly like a woman you've loved for over a century.  
That's a lethal combination. Even for you."

"Look, Bonnie, we appreciate the concern over here on Team Damon, but it's not needed." He shrugs a few bills out of his pocket and tosses then on the bar.

"You don't have to be afraid you know."

"For the last time," he places an arm on either side of her and leans close to her ear. "I'm not afraid of Elena."

"I wasn't talking about Elena." Her voice doesn't even shake. "I was talking about me. You and I are a lot alike. Both darker than even we care to admit. I know everyone thinks I'm the nice friend, but trust me Damon, you've got nothin' on me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She can smell his aftershave long after he's gone.

**REVIEW: I'LL SEND YOU SOME OF DAMON'S AFTERSHAVE BOTTLED STRAIGHT FROM THE SOURCE. **


	27. PINK

**I HAVE NO EXCUSES...WILL FIVE DRABBLES BUY ME SOME KINDNESS FROM THE JURY?**

**RANDOM WORD: PINK  
**

Damon and Bonnie's relationship had come a long way in the past six months. Threats to kill each other had all but ceased and the promises of impending bodily harm were few and far between. Something about annihilating entire nests of evil supernatural beings brings people closer together.

They had been hanging out by choice, rather than necessity, for about a month when Damon started to notice some changes in the witch. Her hair began to grow again and she stopped chopping it off every chance she got, the black of her wardrobe began to be infused with shocks of color, a scarf here and a pair of red shoes there. He never mentioned the changes, simply assuming it was a phase that girls go through until he noticed her nails one day.

"Your nails are pink." He noted with a raised eyebrow as she sampled the lasagna he had prepared for their weekly movie night.

She rolled her eyes as she chewed the bite. "Rich and Famous."

"What?" He looked even more confused, if that were possible.

"The color, it's called Rich and Famous." She continued to eat as if nothing were amiss.

"Okay, I gotta be honest here Kid, you're kinda freaking me out with the color and the long hair and the pink nails and don't think I haven't noticed the lip gloss, cause I have." He crossed him arms and managed to look stunningly like her father. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Bonnie answered innocently as she stopped eating and began to push the food around her plate. She suddenly wasn't very hungry.

"Bonnie," he warned.

"It's no one Damon and even if it was someone it isn't important because he hardly knows I exist." She insisted.

"Uh, I doubt that Bonnie. I'm dead and I've noticed, believe me."

"Really?" She answered with more hopefulness than she ever had intended sneaking into her voice.

"Yes, really, now just promise me you'll be careful and promise me it's not some bone headed jock or that flea infested jerk with the ridiculous attitude."

"That's pretty much every person in this town. A Jock or Tyler." Bonnie noted.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that means I wouldn't be able to like anyone Damon."

"You catch on so fast!" He ruffled her hair and she dodged his second attempt as she flattened it back into place.

"Besides, Tyler's attitude is pretty much the same as yours. He acts like a narcissistic ass, but so do you." She pointed out.

"That's true," he conceded as he lead her into the living room. "But I look so much better doing it."

**REVIEW: THERE'S NO SHAME IN DAMON'S GAME. **


	28. CACHET

**I'M NOT A BIG FAN OF STUFF BUT I ALWAYS FIND THE STUFF MEN OWN SEXY. THEIR COLLECTIONS ARE FASCINATING.**

**RANDOM WORD: CACHET**

"Where did you get all this?" The wonder in her voice was easy to hear.

"Oh, here, there, everywhere," he spun the globe carelessly. "When you're around as long as Stefan and I have been you tend to acquire a lot of junk along the way."

"It's amazing."

"I find it weird and strangely erotic that a library puts you in the mood." He raised an eyebrow and she giggled playfully.

"Look at all these books." Her hands lovingly caressed the curves of spines on shelves. "Books in other languages? Do you speak other languages?"

He nodded.

"How many?"

"Uh," he dropped into the chair nearest the fireplace. "English, of course, Italian, French, Spanish, German, Russian, Portuguese, conversational in Arabic..."

"I get it," she laughed. "You get around."

"Do you speak any other languages?"

"High school Spanish," she sighed. "And pretty poorly. Oh, does Latin for spells count?"

"Sure," he conceded. "I mean, no one speaks it seeing as the language is dead, but you can talk to creepy spirits and creatures from the underworld all day with your awe inspiring Latin skills."

"Sarcasms a little thick there Fang Boy." She snarked back.

"Come here."

She sauntered over to his chair and noticed the book in his hands for the first time. The binding showed the books age. And old leather bound and worn edition of something in Italian. Obviously well loved and more appreciated than other books that appeared to be brand new. Climbing into his lap she looked at the book he clutched.

"Reading?"

"Not yet." He laid her head on his chest and opened the book to where a thin slip of paper was keeping his place. Bonnie closed her eyes and let his voice lull her into that half-awake dream world and even though she didn't understand the words she understood the love.

**REVIEW: CAN YOU IMAGINE SITTING IN DAMON'S LAP WHILE HER READS TO YOU IN ITALIAN? *SIGH***


	29. CRAVED

**PEOPLE SHOULD TASTE DIFFERENT RIGHT? DEPENDING ON DIET AND PERHAPS ATTRACTIVENESS...**

**RANDOM WORD: CRAVED**

Damon inwardly cursed. That was the third time this week he couldn't complete a feed. Every time he started to drink from some compulsed woman he thought about Bonnie and every time he thought about Bonnie he thought about her blood.

Her blood had been the most delicious thing he had tasted since he turned and when he thought about that while feeding it was like thinking about Filet Mignon while eating beef jerky. His stomach lurched.

"Damn her." He mumbled as the came into the house tossing his jacket on the sofa as he went.

"Uh! Gross!" He heard a feminine shriek and turned to find Bonnie dumping his jacket on the floor and wiping her face. "That had better not be blood! Is that freakin' blood?"

"It's rain. Calm down." He snatched his jacket from the floor and laid it back on the couch. "What are you doing here anyway, Bonnie?"

"My dad's out of town and Elena's with Stefan and..." She trailed off and suddenly seemed to find her own feet fascinating.

"You're scared to be alone?"

"No!" She seemed to sag with defeat. "A little."

She looked at him waiting for the mean jokes to start.

"Well," he grabbed his jacket. "You can't sleep here. Come on I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Seriously? Wait, I'm not sleeping with you." She crossed her arms and stood defiantly at the foot of the stairs.

"You do know this was a boarding house with like, several rooms?"

"No doubt with secret doors so you can drain me in the night." She mumbled as she followed him up the stairs.

"Not on your first visit."

**REVIEW: DRAIN ME AT YOU LEISURE YOU SEXY VAMP YOU!**


	30. FORTIFIED

**SHORT, BUT APT.**

**RANDOM WORD: FORTIFIED  
**

Something about him made her feel weak. She would claim it was the fact she was scared because of past run ins. She would blame it on the fact that she knew, first hand,  
what he was capable of. But it wasn't that.

It was something in the way he looked at her. Something in the way Damon Salvatore could make you feel like he was going to snap your neck and you would thank him for it.

Stefan didn't have that quality. Stefan was more of the learn by other people's mistakes type and Damon was more of a experience everything yourself kind of guy. She shuddered to think of what his secrets were if he admitted to draining people for fun.

"Come on." He turned and walked into the woods surrounding Mystic Falls.

She only hesitated for a moment. If she was going to die, what a way to go.

**REVIEW: I KNOW THIS ONE'S SHORT.**


	31. TACIT

**LAST POSTING FOR THE MOMENT...MANY MORE THIS WEEKEND...PROMISE...ALSO, BIT OF CURSING IN THIS ONE...**

**RANDOM WORD: TACIT**

Damon found that whenever he needed to get away he ended up at the same bench in the town square near The Grille. It didn't surprise him then that when he and Bonnie fought that was where he sought refuge. Damon sat, hands in pockets, bundled under his jacket, giving the appearance that he was chilled in the brisk October air. He wasn't really, but not being affected by the elements would have attracted suspicion and he wasn't in the mood to be bothered by anyone.

He and Bonnie had fought before, sure, but never like this. Never continuously and never so deeply and never had he made Bonnie cry before. He hadn't intended to and of course his heart had broken when he saw that first tear spill down her cheek, but he didn't know how to fix it. They had reached an impasse.

Three days ago Bonnie had told him that she loved him. He hadn't responded. She was patient for a full day and then everything came crashing down. She screamed and he defended and she talked and he listened and she cried and he ran. Like a scared little girl he had run. He couldn't deal with the idea that he had hurt her, but he also couldn't get those words to come out of his mouth.

He felt it of course, but that wasn't what Bonnie wanted. She wanted roses and sunshine and fuckin' rainbows and he was vampire. What was he going to do? He couldn't lose her, but he couldn't say that either. Being as distracted as he was he didn't notice her until the slightly turned in tips of her perfect ballet flats came into his vision.

"Thought you might be here." She commented as she eased herself next to him on the bench.

"You thought right."

Silence descended on the couple and to a passerby they seemed more like two strangers waiting on a city bus than lovers who knew each other in every way that a couple can know each other.

"You know how I feel Bonnie, but I just, I can't say that. Those words, they don't mean more than me nursing you when you're sick and they don't mean more than me offering my life for yours that night in the woods. They are just words, but I'm real and I'm here for you."

"I know." She felt him looking at her with disbelief, but she stared straight into the night. "I know where you are at and I know how you feel. Believe me, I am perfectly aware of what you can give, but I'm never going to stop trying to make you better. I want you to be happy again."

"I am happy Bonnie." He protested.

"No," she softly smiled and glanced down at her hands. "You're content, but one day I'm going to make you really happy. Even if it kills me."

"Hell," he sat fully back on the bench with exaggerated force. "That might just kill us both."

**REVIEW: I'D BE FOREVER GRATEFUL.**


	32. BLINDFOLDED

**MORE FUN...IF YOU HAVEN'T LISTENED TO THIS SONG GET INVOLVED...SOOOOO GOOD.**

**RANDOM WORD: BLINDFOLDED  
**

"Uh, what is this angsty emo mess you listen to?" Damon complained as he appeared in Bonnie's room late one night.

"It is not mess! This is Florence and The Machine and the song is called Cosmic Love since you asked so nicely."

"Yeah, I got your nicely right here." Damon grabbed his crotch in a suggestive manner.

"Charming," she turned back to her laptop. "She has more talent than you ever could."

"Is that a challenge?" Damon made himself comfortable on her bed.

"My dad will kill you if he catches you in here old man." Bonnie absently threatened without bothering to pay attention to Damon.

"Technically, I'd be forced to kill him and people don't "catch" vampires without help Broom Hilda." He was fully relaxed on her bed now. "Geez, can you at least turn it down. I'm trying to rest and I can't even understand her."

"Okay," she turned from her laptop and straddled her chair backwards. "You don't rest so stop being so dramatic and look up the lyrics if you don't understand. It's about love. It's beautiful."

"Isn't that what people always say? Love isn't beautiful, it's dangerous, and when you get a little older you'll realize that."

"That's exactly what's great about this song." The pressure of her added weight to the bed caused Damon to shift and he cracked an eye to look at her excited face. "It's about the messy and disgusting and scary things love does to us. We want out because we feel like we're all alone in it and then we realize that other person is just as blinded and scared and completely messed up as we are."

"Florence and The Machine, huh?" He asked after a few silent moments.

"Yep." She smiled as she returned to her desk.

"Can I at least re-label it in my iPod as Black Sabbath or something? I do have reputation to uphold."

When she playfully tackled him laughing at his remark he was surprised, but not unpleasantly so.

**REVIEW: WHEN I WROTE THIS I DID NOT KNOW THEY USED THE SONG IN TVD PREVIEWS...AWESOME!**


	33. SCARRED

**RANDOM WORD: SCARRED**

"We need to talk about this Damon." Bonnie insisted as she followed her boyfriend into his room.

"No, you need to talk. So go ahead." He drained the remaining scotch in his glass and wished it was blood.

"You can't avoid this forever. You're hurting."

The glass shattering against the wall stopped Bonnie's speech.

"I'm not hurting. Stop saying that. Right now, I'm just hungry and a little pissed off." He shed his jacket and his shirt. Bonnie tried not to look at his unbelievable body, but gave up the fight and watched as he changed into more comfortable clothing.

"To find out that someone you have loved and fought to find for most of your existence not only doesn't care about you now, but never did, that hurts Damon. I don't care if you are a vampire."

"I've told you before. My feelings have that nifty little off button. I don't have to feel anything I don't want to." He smugly reminded her as he sat at the desk.

"Oh, because that's the mature and healthy way to deal with this."

"Mature and healthy really aren't two of my strongest qualities. You knew that when you met me."

"I'm worried Damon. If you shut this down then it's only a matter of time until you shut down on me and then I'm going to lose you. I couldn't stand that. Not a second time."

"Babe," Damon soothed. "That's never going to happen."

"If you don't let things heal properly they scar." Bonnie sat at the foot of the bed.

"Well, lucky for me I'm a vampire, so I always heal."

"Not all scars a visible." Bonnie whispered. Damon didn't bother to respond.

**REVIEW: SAD TIMES AT THE SALVATORE ESTATE.**


	34. FANNED

**RANDOM WORD: FANNED**

"How did you ever get us this sweet deal?" Caroline Forbes sighed with contentment as she lounged on a beach chair.

"Let's just say no one should bet a witch with an ability for prediction the outcome of a game."

"Seriously? You won this on a bet."

"Oh yeah." Bonnie slid farther under her huge hat. "Hey, I didn't say stop!" She protested as her wind died.

"You have on a hat that's larger than your whole body!"

"Keep fanning Salvatore or you'll be sorry."

Damon held the large fan in his arms and was seemingly weighing the pros and cons of continuing to refuse to fan the girls as they lay on the beach.

Bonnie flipped her hat and sunglasses off so her view of Damon's face was unimpeded. "You are being such a baby! You lost and look at Stefan," she motioned to the younger brother who was happily fanning Elena and laughing as they shared kisses. "He hasn't whined once."

"Well," Damon responded. "Saint Stefan is hitting that every night and you have yet to give me so much as a kind look let alone any sexy times."

"Damon," Bonnie's sudden sultry tone cause his blood to nearly boil. "If you fan us nicely for the rest of the day and don't complain anymore I'll make it more than worth your while."

The impending wind tunnel born of Damon's excitement wasn't exactly what Bonnie had in mind.

**REVIEW: OH, I WISH.**


	35. NUDE

**I WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING UNEXPECTED AND THEN I THOUGHT, WHY WASTE A PERFECTLY GOOD NAKED DAMON OPPORTUNITY? :)**

**RANDOM WORD: NUDE**

Two dull thuds alerted Damon to the presence of a visitor outside his bedroom door.

"What?" He called, slightly more aggravated and callous than usual.

"I need to talk to you." Bonnie Bennett called through the heavy wooden door.

"I'm busy."

"Damon, I'm less than interested in your moody, crappy attitude than even you can imagine. If you're decent let me in."

"It's not locked." He threw back.

"Thank God, I was looking through Emily's...WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Bonnie turned her back to Damon quickly who was in no hurry to cover his form.

"I was in the shower. You insisted on coming in right away. I told you I was busy."

"I asked if you were decent."

"Ahhh, well, I am decent, but I'm also very naked." He explained.

"UHHHH!" She yelled in frustration and flung the door open to exit.

She could hear his laughter all the way to her car.

**REVIEW: BONNIE HAS NO IDEA HOW GOOD SHE HAS IT.**


	36. RAINY

**RANDOM WORD: RAINY**

"Damn rain." He complained as he entered his bedroom.

"I take it the hunting was bad."

"No one is out in this whether. They are all tucked safely in their houses. Sleeping soundly and peacefully and, most importantly, not feeding me!"

"Oh, calm down." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his complaints. "You exaggerate everything."

"Well," Damon pouted. "I haven't eaten and you know how cranky I get when I'm hungry."

"There's blood in the fridge. Help yourself."

"It's not the same," he whined as he kicked off his boots. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" She stuck her arm out and he barely hesitated before sinking his teeth into her wrist. "You know, I think you honestly hope it rains so you can feed off me without any of the effort required of a hunt."

He raised his mouth from her wrist and used his tongue to gather some blood that had settled in the corner of his mouth. "Clearly, you are smarter than I give you credit for Broomsticks." he resumed his eating at a much more leisurely pace.

**REVIEW: IF YOU PLEASE. **


	37. PURIFIED

**RANDOM WORD: PURIFIED**

Every time she looked at him he was intrigued. The way her eyes seemed to catalog every expression and every detail of his person. He was sure that every time the Scooby Gang uncovered his plans and stopped him that it was Bonnie who had seen through his lies.

Every time she helped him he was confused. He had asked her once why she bothered. She had told him with complete honesty that she didn't know, but that he should just consider himself lucky and not question it too much. He took her advice.

Every time she touched him he felt fire. Her skin burned his skin. It was like Holy Water on a sinner. He was absolved of all his wrongs, but the trouble with Damon, as with all sinners, was he sinned again and he need another hit of Bonnie to cleanse himself.

Every time she kissed him he froze. Her lips were like the most dangerous neuro-toxin. He couldn't move away. In fact, the first time she kissed him he wasn't expecting it and it froze him so much when he didn't respond it took him weeks to convince her he liked it and she should kiss him again.

Every time she loved him he was saved. When you're a vampire and you've done as much bad stuff as Damon had you start to realize that whoever this Creator character is he probably isn't too happy with you. But when that beautiful, powerful and bright young angel came into his life he realized, that was all he needed. Someone to believe in him so he could believe in her too.

**REVIEW.**


	38. AFFLUENT

**RANDOM WORD: AFFLUENT**

Bonnie's family had never been poor. Upper middle class, really. She had never wanted for anything and went to the mall on pretty large shopping sprees with the girls rather frequently, but when she started dating Damon Salvatore money seemed to be all she thought about.

Damon and his brother, Stefan, were very wealthy when they were alive and with over a century of saving and investing with a little vampire cunning they were now the kind of filthy rich that the mind had difficulty comprehending.

Damon and Stefan's cars and clothes and cell phones and everything were top of the line, mint condition and drool worthy. Bonnie was a little intimidated in her attempt to keep up.

"I don't have anything to wear." She complained as Damon idly flipped through a Men's Health magazine in her room.

"Just throw something on. I can barely stand Stefan and if we're late he'll be insufferable." He drawled lazily. Her sigh of frustration caused him to raise his eyes from the article he was reading and look at what she was. "Wear the gold one."

"I already wore that."

"Then wear the blue one."

"I've already worn that too. I've already worn everything and honestly Damon, my parents are going to kill me if I buy anymore new clothes. It's breaking my bank to keep up with you."

He tossed the magazine to the side. "What do you mean keep up with me?"

"Well," she flushed slightly at her embarrassment. "I didn't mean anything. I just, I try not to repeat clothes too much with you because you never do with me and you and Stefan, well, you're loaded and I don't want you to think of me like a charity case."

"Babe, you are not a charity case. I don't care what you wear and honestly, have you forgotten that Stefan and I have had a lot of time and a lot of underhanded deals to get where we are now. You don't need to do that. I've already done it for you. Now get that gold dress on. We've got to feed you so you can feed me." He wiggled his eyebrows and tapped her butt suggestively.

"Creep," she responded, but she was smiling.

**REVIEW: MONEY MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND.**


	39. TUBULAR

**I THINK I PRETTY MUCH GOT THE CAR DETAILS CORRECT, BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW THE DB5 IS A SERIOUS COLLECTOR'S ITEM AND WITH SO FEW EVER MADE A MINT CONDITION ONE WOULD BE WORTH , LIKE MILLIONS, PROBABLY. JUST A GREAT EXAMPLE OF THE TUBULAR CHASSIS.**

**RANDOM WORD: TUBULAR  
**

The first time he sees Bonnie Bennett she's driving a Prius. A Prius? Like she's all bubblegum and soda pop and his teeth practically hurt from how sickeningly sweet she is to his whiny brother.

The second time he sees Bonnie she's bent over the hood of a vehicle helping a young mother with car trouble. He starts to offer his assistance, but that piss-ant football player that used to date Elena jogs over and they start up a conversation so he figures the problem is covered.

The third time he sees her he's made his way to a neighboring town for a car show to say he's surprised to see her there would be the understatement of that past few decades.

"Are you working here?"

"No." She continues to thumb through a car magazine and he wonders what guy has stupidly dragged a girl who obviously knows nothing about, and doesn't care to learn about, cars to a vintage car show.

"Where's your date? That Matt kid bring you?"

She snorts with what he thinks is derision as she carelessly tosses the magazine aside. "Okay, one, ewww, and two, what makes you think someone brought me here?"

"You're not seriously maintaining that you brought yourself? I mean, why would you?"

She's up and half way across the field before he decides to follow and he's still not entirely sure why he does. Curiosity supposedly killed the cat, but he figures he's been alright for a few lifetimes and he's pretty sure he's safe with mini-Sabrina. She stops suddenly at a fully restored 1963 Aston Martin DB5.

"This is why I'm here."

He's desperately trying to make the reasons connect in his head until she rolls her eyes.

"This is my car. I restored her. Lovingly and very costly I might add. I like to bring her out. Show her off. They only produced 983 of these babies and I've got one. The DB5 is an improved version of the DB4. The engine was enlarged from a 3.7L to a 4.0L, a new five-speed transmission, and three SU carburetors which can get the car to 145 mph. Tubular chassis, which I think you Italian boys might call, Superleggera." Her smile was exuberant and as she walked away he was left with the car and a serious tightening of his pants.

**REVIEW: YOU TELL HIM GIRL!**


	40. MONOGAMOUS

**RANDOM WORD: MONOGAMOUS**

"She's a friend." He protested.

"She's a whore." She corrected.

"Bonnie," he argued. "It isn't like that between us and it never has been. She's just a friend."

"Who's a witch you knew years ago and happens to look a lot like me?"

Her jealousy was actually rather becoming. Damon fought a smile threatening to come.

"Damon, if you smile, I'll set you on fire."

"I'm sorry, but don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Overreacting?" The walls shook and the glasses rattled with her anger. "She wants you! She's practically in your lap and down your throat whenever she gets the chance."

"That doesn't matter."

"Of course not! Why would you care if a beautiful woman throws herself at you?" She hit him with her purse out of frustration.

"Hey! There is no excuse for domestic violence."

"I'll show you domestic violence." She lunged at Damon, but he was faster and had her immobilized in a matter of moments.

"She's just a friend and she means nothing to me." He felt her relax a little in his embrace. "You're all I need, B."

"Good answer."

**REVIEW: HEY, CAN YOU BLAME HER? I'D BE TERRITORIAL TOO. **


	41. PUBLIC

**RANDOM WORD: PUBLIC**

They've danced around the topic for weeks. He knows that she's frustrated and, damn it, he is too, but he's entirely unsure of how they should approach the situation.

"We should just tell Stefan and Elena and be done with it." She tells him one day as she sits on the hood of his car and they watch a sunset.

"Clearly, if you want everyone to know you should let mini-Barbie know. She couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it."

She narrows her eyes in irritation. "Okay, first, you keep putting this on me like you're content for it to be some big secret which is A, not cool, and B, not happening. And second, don't call her mini-Barbie, she did your bidding for weeks and you compelled her to let you feed on her. She at least deserves for you to use her full name. And it's Caroline, by the way, if you're unsure."

"I know that." He taps his right temple. "Vampires tend to hold on to details like that."

"Uh, whatever. You know what? How about you call me when you can talk to me like an adult?" She slides off the hood of his car and saunters back towards town. They don't talk for a week.

In the end, neither one needs to do anything. Tyler Lockwood does it for them. He asks Bonnie out and she agrees, just to prove to Damon that she's not waiting around for him and Damon nearly rips his head off in the middle of their date.

"You sanctimonious bastard!" Bonnie rips her arm from his grasp as she and Damon spill onto the sidewalk in front of the large windows of the restaurant.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demands.

"I'm on a date!"

"No, you aren't."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms while taking a step back from him. "Yes, I am and if you'll excuse me I've got to get back."

She moves to walk around him and he has her wrapped in his arms and clutched to his chest faster than she expected.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but if you go back in there then I cannot be held responsible for my actions against that kid." He whispers in her ear.  
She hates the way her body instantly responds to his voice.

"Tell me you love me." She demands of him.

"I love you."

"Tell me it's only me."

"Of course it's only you."

"Forever?"

"Until stake do us part." He smirks.

"Kiss me."

And when he does they never have to explain it to anyone.

**REVIEW OR STAKE WILL DO US PART. :(**


	42. COMMITMENT

**I WON'T EVEN BORE YOU WITH THE DETAILS OF MY CRAZY LIFE AND OVERSEAS MILITARY MAN. SUFFICE IT TO SAY, I'M SORRY. **

**RANDOM WORD: COMMITMENT**

"I'm really glad you agreed to tonight Bonnie." Zach Peters said.

"Yeah, me too." Bonnie smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Excuse me for a moment please."

"Sure." The innocent, blond boy stood as Bonnie left the table.

She had only agreed to this date under Caroline and Elena's insistence that she needed to give up on Damon. He was never going to face his feelings and admit how he felt about her so she needed to move on. She washed her hands and smoothed invisible wrinkles from her dress. "Damon," she acknowledged the angry man's reflection. "This is the ladies room."

"What are you doing Bonnie?" He raged.

"I'm washing my hands." She smugly replied.

"You know what I meant. Don't piss me off anymore than I already am."

"Why would you be pissed off?" She asked.

"Well, let's see, my girlfriend seems to be out on a date with anonymous jock number 47 and if you think I won't slaughter him here in front of everyone you're wrong." Damon was seething.

"You're the one who didn't want a commitment." Bonnie accused as she finally turned around to glare at him.

"No," he retorted. "I didn't want you to give up everything for me. You needed balance. I want to be with you Bonnie. Forever."

"But,.."

"I'm not done!" He stopped her. "I want to be with you. Forever. However, I want you to live first. I don't want you to forget your friends and your life and the things that make you who you are. The girl I fell in love with." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

Bonnie fought the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "What about Zach Peters?"

"Who?"

"Anonymous jock number 47." She leaned farther into his arms.

"Sneak out the back?" He questioned.

And they did, Bonnie's giggles turning to laughter as they raced down the street, hand in hand.

**REVIEW: AND I KNOW...THAT ONE WAS ALMOST A LITTLE TWILIGHT IN THE WHOLE LIVE BEFORE I TURN YOU THING, BUT SUE ME I GUESS. MAYBE YOU'LL LIKE THE OTHERS BETTER?**


	43. RAGGED

**RANDOM WORD: RAGGED**

There were twigs in her hair and her bangs stood out at an odd angle. A dangerous bruise was already beginning to form on her left cheek. He noticed the twinge of pain on her face as she gingerly got off the forest floor and made her way across the field.  
Even injured, even dirty and limping and with smears of mascara running down her face, she was beautiful.

The power she controlled crackled in the air and he knew then that she was much more skilled than she had ever shared. She could end them all with the flick of a wrist and yet, he wanted to protect her. He wanted to keep her safe and that bothered him. He was Damon Salvatore, not some love sick teenager and still, he sighed with relief when he heard her curse at the state of her clothing and he could feel himself calm when her warm hand slid into his cool one.

**REVIEW: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. PERHAPS POSTING MORE LATER TODAY OR TOMORROW! **


	44. PROM

**RANDOM WORD: PROM**

"It's prom." Caroline Forbes insists after Bonnie informs her she won't be attending.

"It's lame."

"Uh, Bonnie Bennett. I swear if you don't come to this dance I'll kill myself."

"No you won't and, honestly Caroline, with everything we've seen and all the things that you know are out there do you really think prom is a crucial night? Protecting Mystic Falls is more important."

Caroline watches her with a critical eye for several moments. "It may not be as important to you Bonnie, but it's all we have." She grabs her purse and exits the lunch room quickly and Bonnie instantly feels like a jerk. Later when she relays the story to her boyfriend he snorts non-commitally and she isn't surprised. Damon doesn't really do high school and prom just isn't his scene.

The night of prom Bonnie is at the Gilbert House helping Elena and Caroline get ready. In the fun they've somehow convinced her to try on a cute golden cocktail dress and parade around the room like it's a fashion show. Her phone rings and she laughingly answers.

"Where are you?" A worried voice demands.

"I'm at Elena's. I was just helping the girls get ready." She giggles as Elena affixes little golden star slips in her hair and Caroline forces some dangly earrings on her.

"Well, you were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Damon answers.

"Where?" She shakes her head at the heels Caroline has offered to go with the dress.

"The bell tower in the town square. Bonnie, I thought you were serious about protecting the town tonight. If you can't be serious at least let me know when you aren't going to show up so I can get a replacement."

"Oh Damon, I'm so sorry. I don't remember you telling me about tonight. Just let me change..."

"Change? Whatever you're wearing is fine."

"Damon, I'm in..."

"I don't care. Are you coming or not? Make your choice Bonnie." He hung up the phone.

"I've gotta go. That was Damon and apparently, I agreed to a shift in the bell tower. Have fun tonight!"

She races out the door and guns it all the way to town. In just over four minutes she squeals into the town square and once she exits the car is swept up in the mass of high schoolers all decked out for the night's dance. She moves among them quickly and once she's sure no one is looking enters the bell tower.

"Damon? She calls as she approaches the top landing. "Hello?" There's a glow coming from the top and she's not sure if it is friend or foe. Steeling herself for the worst she enters the uppermost level to find Damon standing in a room full of candles with a little table with food and a record player softly pouring out Billie Holiday.

"Hey." She hears him say and she glances to him and notices his suit for the first time.

"What is this?" She nearly whispers.

"Well, the girls and I knew we would never get you to the dance and prom really isn't our thing, you know? But you, my dear," he sweeps her into his arms. "Should have everything I can give you, and this, this is nothing."

She's fighting tears and silently thanking the girls for getting her into this dress with the hair and the makeup when Damon breaks her musings.

"Where are your shoes?"

"I left right after you called. Guess I forgot." She blushes prettily in embarrassment.

"Hmmm." He releases her and kicks off his shoes and socks carelessly and then they are dancing again. Both barefoot and happy and the town is safe and Bonnie's smiling and might just be the best prom there ever was.

**REVIEW: WAY BETTER THAN MY PROM. WE HAD KARAOKE AND ALL NIGHT THE AV CLUB BUTCHERED QUEEN'S BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY. SO SAD.**


	45. BUFFER

**GLAD TO SEE PEOPLE ARE STILL READING. ENJOY!**

**RANDOM WORD: BUFFER**

"I need some distance." He confesses.

"From Stefan? Mystic Falls?" He doesn't immediately respond and her voice catches as she utters, "Or me?"

The strong line of his jaw is hidden in the shadowy recesses of his leather collar and the darkness of his head hung in shame.

"I see." She doesn't speak again and he doesn't know how to bridge this icy silence that seems to stretch between them for longer than he could ever hope to cross.  
Almost silently she rises and moves to the door.

"It isn't because I don't love you. I love you too much. You're going to be the death of me or worse, I'll be the death of you. I just need a little perspective.  
You're too much."

"No, Damon," she speaks softly, but the hurt in her words makes him wish she would simply scream at him. "Obviously, I'm not enough."

**REVIEWS: I DON'T NEED DISTANCE OR SPACE. YOUR REVIEWS ARE ENOUGH! :)**


	46. MAGNETIC

**RANDOM WORD: MAGNETIC**

Even across the room she can feel him. He's circling and herding much like a dog she owned for about a month as a kid.

It's different than it used to be. He used to herd the room so he could pick out the weakest link and serve himself dinner without too much fuss. Now he herds for the fuss.

She knows what he's doing and he's knows that she knows and yet, neither one will break the pattern.  
He'll herd and she'll challenge and then an argument will follow. Loud, but in a secluded location, like a park or near her car. They will banter wittily and then Stefan or Elena or Caroline or Matt or Tyler or any of the other anonymous and not nearly interesting enough inhabitants of Mystic Falls will come searching for either him or her and break the bubble of solitude that has enveloped them.

Then the next time they meet it will repeat. Neither making a move to change it or admit that there is more behind their actions than hostility. Damon will never admit that when she's around he doesn't want anyone else and Bonnie will never tell that his breath on the back of her neck is the reason she always wears something strapless when she knows he'll be there.

**REVIEW :)**


	47. REMNANT

**RANDOM WORD: REMNANT**

"Memories are all we have." Stefan had said once when they sat alone in the dusty old boarding house. Memories. He didn't even have that. Time had distorted facts and images and her laughter. Had her laugh been deep and throaty or high pitched. Had she preferred to cross her legs right over left or vice versa. Seemingly innocuous facts, but every one that he couldn't remember reminded him everyday that she was gone. She had slipped away quietly. Death had taken her from him.

She hadn't been young and it hadn't been a surprise. Gray had long since dominated her once flowing chocolate locks and her eyes had lost just a bit of their sparkle, but he loved her all the same. Loved her even more than he had when they were young.

She and Damon fought long and hard for most of their lives together, but she had refused to be turned. She assured him it wasn't because she thought he was a monster, but because she, being so in tune with nature, recognized death as the natural order of things and accepted that she must one day die. Even if she loved Damon enough not to want to and even if he was capable of preventing it.

"You are unimaginably selfish you know that?" He had thrown at her in what had to be their millionth fight on the topic.

"You are equally selfish for wanting me to live forever. It's not for me. It's for you. So you won't be lonely."

"So I won't be heart broken." He admitted quietly. "What will I be without you Bonnie?"

"Don't be silly, you'll be Damon Salvatore. Kicking ass and breaking hearts wherever you go."

For once, Bonnie was wrong. He wasn't Damon Salvatore anymore. He was no one. Every where he went he saw her just around the corner and everywhere he went she wasn't there. Stefan had given up convincing him years ago. He'd almost lived without her for thirty years when a new vampire showed up at his residence in Italy wanting to make a name for himself by challenging the great Damon Salvatore and he hoped, as he always hoped when a challenger arrived, that this time, he would lose.

**REVIEW: THERE IS ALWAYS THE POSSIBILITY THAT SHE WOULD WANT TO STAY HUMAN. SILLY GIRL, VAMPIRES ARE FOREVAH! **


	48. NEUROTICALLY

**RANDOM WORD: NEUROTICALLY**

For as long as they had been together Bonnie had weird dreams about Damon doing things to her in her sleep. Not sexual things. Weird things. Like, smothering her or holding her under water. It was all very strange, but when she jokingly mentions it to him one evening he stiffens, but says nothing and frankly, the lack of witty retort makes her nervous.

That night she decides she won't sleep she'll pretend and see if, perhaps, he is trying to kill her. Nothing happens at first and then when the clock is creeping toward three and her eyes are sinking toward truly closing she feels him moving. Forcing her body not to react she feels his hand cover her face briefly and then flee. Ten minutes later the same thing. Ten minutes later he repeats the action again. On his seventh pass she grabs his hand and bolts up right.

"What are you doing?" She accuses and he looks both shocked and sheepish at being discovered. "Are you trying to kill me?" Her eyes narrow at his laughter. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, but Babe, I'm a vampire. I don't _suffocate_ people."

"Then what _are_ you doing,_ Babe_?" She crosses her arms huffily and he knows he's going to have to come clean.

"I was checking something."

"What?"

"Your breathing."

"My breathing?" She repeats with not just a little doubt in her voice.

"Yes. I'm worried about you. I'm forever and you're, well, you're a witch, but Babe, really, you're just mortal and I just can't keep myself from checking to make sure you're okay."

"While I'm sleeping? You've been giving me nightmares. I'm safe as kittens next to you."

"So I'm neurotic. I just wish you would let me turn you already. Then I wouldn't have to worry so much."

She slips closer to him in the bed and begins to kiss him as she teases, "But this whole house is wood. What if a stray splinter accidentally staked me?"

"Never happen," he groans. "Once I turn you we're moving to an all concrete abode until I'm sure you can handle yourself."

"Oh, so only for three or four hundred years then?"

"Give or take a decade." And his body covers hers, none too gently.

**REVIEW: DO YOU LOVE THIS ONE AS MUCH AS I DO? IT IS MY NEW FAV! **


	49. TRUNK

**RANDOM WORD: TRUNK**

"Let him out."

Damon's snort of disbelief only further frustrates Elena. He never can just do what she wants and that's a huge point of contention in their relationship.

"Damon." Stefan warns, but Damon merely waves him off with a flick of the wrist.

"Stefan," he says like a parent answering a child's question with extreme patience. "I'm still the toughest vampire in or around Mystic Falls. Pearl is dead and Anna is dead and you live off the furrier stuff so, you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Damon Salvatore." Her voice cuts through the night and he can't stop himself from smelling her perfume on the light breeze. "Release him."

"Well, well, Bonnie Bennett. To what do I owe the pleasure. You rarely venture into our sordid messes."

She doesn't rise to the challenge and his respect for her increases two-fold.

"Release him." She repeats in the same monotone, but powerful demand she first uttered.

He eyes her for long moments before he opens the trunk of his car and Tyler Lockwood scrambles out. "He's dangerous." Damon warns.

"So are you!" Elena insists as she and Stefan lead a visible shaken Tyler away. Damon shuts the trunk and turns to find Bonnie still watching the trio disappear into the distance.

"So are we all."

"What?" He asks.

"Elena. She said you were dangerous. So are we all." She turns to him and he almost thinks he sees understanding in her eyes, but then it's gone and she leaves without a sound, but he can still smell her all around him and he's afraid to move and lose the ethereal quality that is she.

**REVIEW: FINAL POST OF THIS SET. HOPE SOMETHING TICKLED YOUR FANCY. MORE SOON! ;)**


	50. WORSHIP

**YAY! MORE SHORTS. **

**RANDOM WORD: WORSHIP**

Bonnie was sexy. In so many ways. The way she bit her lip to keep from being too vocal if they fooled around in public.  
The way her voice turned into a husky whisper late at night on the phone. Hell, even the way her hips swiveled when she walked. But the sexiest thing about the Mystic Falls Sabrina was her devotion to him.

Bonnie was devoted with a captial D. She was always there when he got home. No matter what time it was. There willing and waiting and during those times of the month when she wasn't able she made sure his needs were met before bed.

Bonnie never complained when he fed on someone. She had three rules: Keep it casual, keep it quick, and keep them alive. Those were certainly rules he could follow and as long as he did Bonnie was willing to let him also feed on her. Feeding on someone you cared about, who also happened to be a supernatural, was unreal. It was like sex with a random versus sex with your soul mate. Yes, it was always good, but you add some emotion and it was mind blowing.

She was even devoted to his clothing. That was something. She always hung his vintage leather jacket when he tossed it in anger and she always retrieved his shoes and clothing when he carelessly strung them all over the house. Part of it stemmed from her need to be neat, but mostly, she understood him. Understood how much he really loved that jacket and cared for his appearance, but would refuse to show weakness by needing anything.

He did, however, need one thing. Her. Because he was just as devoted to Bonnie as she was to him.

Often when he arrived home he needed nothing more than to see that she was there and feel her small arms wrapped around him in welcome.

He only fed on others because he couldn't risk being caught by constantly hitting blood banks, but being too weak to protect her by feeding on animals and he wasn't going to drain Bonnie like some drunken sorority girl at a bar. He loved her.

And the fact that she picked up after him just made it feel domestic. Kind of like they were married. He cooked, she cleaned and they loved. Deeply and devoutly and with a worshipful awe of the other that couldn't been seen by others and, honestly, neither of them cared.

**REVIEWS=LOVE :)**


	51. NUZZLE

**RANDOM WORD: NUZZLE**

He can hear her giggles from out in the field near the house and when she suddenly shrieks and then giggles a breathless form of his brother's name he's sure he's never moved faster. Down the stairs, out the door, across the field and looking for a stake for that no good girlfriend stealing brother of his until he notices what she's doing.

Her palm tentatively reaches towards his mouth. She looks completely enamored as he licks her palm. She leans in closer and when he nuzzles her neck where her shoulder begins and she squeals he smiles.

"You know," he raises his voice and she jumps in surprise at his presence. "I still think it's odd that you named your horse after your boyfriend."

Elena shrugs from astride the beautiful black animal and Bonnie continues to feed him sugar cubes in contentment.

"Baby, I want a horse!" She exclaims loudly. He groans inwardly. He doesn't like to deny her anything, but he knows Bonnie and if he buys her a horse it is going to end up being his responsibility. He could pay some one to take care of it, but he knows, and she knows, deep down, she's never going to ride it.

"No," he saunters over to her. "You want some one to lick you and nuzzle you with affection and I've pretty well got that covered."

She sighs when his cool hands slide under her hair to trail across her collarbone. "Baby, I don't want a horse."

"That's my girl."

**REVIEW: COMPULSION/SEDUCTION NOT NECESSARY. I ONLY WANT WHAT DAMON WOULD BE WILLING TO GIVE. **


	52. PRATTLE

**RANDOM WORD: PRATTLE**

Bonnie was reasonably sure that Caroline Forbes hadn't stopped her excited wedding chatter to breathe once throughout their lunch.

"Well, what does Matt want?" Bonnie cut into Caroline's speech in an attempt to center her friend's focus and, perhaps, get home before her hai turned grey.

"Matt?"

"Yes," Bonnie laughed. "Matt, you know, your fiance?"

Caroline's face appeared genuinely puzzled by Bonnie's question. "What does what Matt wants have to do with it? It's my wedding!"

"Oh, your wedding? See, I thought it was Matt's wedding too." Bonnie teased. Caroline's napkin landed with surprising accuracy in Bonnie's face. The girls laughingly continued their meal and Bonnie managed to escape after only two hours.

"Babe?" She called as she entered the house and hung her coat near the door.

"Yeah?" A disembodied voice drifted into the hall from the living room. She entered to find her husband of two months and Elena's husband of nearly a year watching football.

"How are you Stefan?" She asked as she leaned over the sofa to kiss her man.

"I'm not Stefan. I'm Damon." Her husband mumbled into her mouth. Stefan's laughed at the newlyweds.

"How was lunch?"

"Yes," Damon added when Bonnie stood up again. "How was lunch with Miss Chatterbox?"

"Noisy." Bonnie sighed. "She honestly will have that massive wedding planned in just a few months. Poor Matt has no idea what he's in for and let me just say, I can just imagine the giant pink tulle monstrosities Elena and I will be forced into and if either of you even think about getting photos of them, then you are in serious trouble.  
Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Stefan playfully saluted her as she exited the room.

"So," Damon broke the quiet a few moments later. "Photos and blackmail?"

"For once," Stefan toasted Damon with a raised bottle. "I'm in."

**REVIEW: I LIKE THE IDEA OF THE BOYS PLOTTING AGAINST THE GIRLS IN A PLAYFUL WAY. :)**


	53. BLUSTER

**RANDOM WORD: BLUSTER**

It's been an unusually warm winter for Mystic Falls this year, but Bonnie doesn't concern herself with such details as she heads into the woods with ice skates hung around her narrow shoulders. She hums gently as she makes her way along a path she's traveled often as a young girl. She enters the clearing where there would normally be a rather busy icy pond housing skaters, but the warmth of the season has kept the pond from fully freezing so it's deserted.

So much the better. She enjoys solitude more than people nowadays. She moves to the pond and stares at its surface before leaning over and touching the cool, slush consistency of the water. In a few moments the pond has frozen. She slides her boots off and her skates on and moves onto the ice.

After a few laps the first few tears begin to fall. It was Grams who first brought her here. Taught her to skate. Grams who didn't think being a child was bad the way her parents seemed to. She brushed ther errant tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and raised her eyes to the sky and a light snow began to fall on the rink.  
She opened her mouth and giggled when she caught a few of the swirling flakes.

"What are you doing here?" She nearly falls in her shock.

"Last I checked, this pond was public property." Damon replies and makes no attempt to move from the bench he has somehow managed to occupy since she arrived.

"Great," she stomps off the ice and over to her boots. "It's always games and arguments with you Damon and honestly, I don't have the energy today so, you can have it. I'll come back another time."

"No," he insists. He rises from the bench slowly and looks out over the pond and Bonnie sees all the years of his life stretching before him like an endless movie. "Someone who still enjoys it should use it."

He's gone quickly, but as she heads home a couple hours later she decides a stop at the Salvatore Boarding House wouldn't be so bad.


	54. RELUCTANT

**RANDOM WORD: RELUCTANT**

"I really don't want to do this Damon."

He fought the urge to sign in irritation and continued to make his way through the woods, mindful of fallen branches or raised roots that might trip up the Mystic Falls resident witch.

"You never want to do anything with me."

"Can you blame me?" She asked as she avoided a particularly nasty looking puddle with her favorite boots. "Every time someone goes anywhere with you they end up dead.  
Or fed on." She ducked a spider web as they continued.

"Not always." He could practically feel her eyes widening in disbelief. "Alright, alright, always, but you don't have to worry about that."

"Why, because I could blast you into the next county?" She teased.

"No," he turned to face her. "Because if I kill you or piss you off you won't help me."

"Uh," she forced her way past him. "If I have to hear about your undying love for Kath-a-whore one more time I swear, I'm going to like do myself in right now."

"Kath-a-whore? That's not very nice little witch and here I was thinking you were all innocent and nice and all about forgiveness."

"I never said that." He face scrunched in disapproval. "In fact, I think where you and Miss Katherine are concerned forgiveness is not in the equation."

"Good," he continued behind her. "Makes all this so much more like a business transaction. Keeps emotion out of it."

She continued marching through the trees humming softly. He forced the dread he felt as they neared their destination flare annoyingly to life in the pit of his stomach. He forced it aside. Keep emotion out of it.

**REVIEW: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! **


	55. PERMANENT

**RANDOM WORD: PERMANENT**

He was never changing. Never failing. Eternally loyal. Eternally there.

She knew that forever with Damon meant just that. Forever. Some might scoff at his ability to focus or be true to anything other than himself, but not Bonnie. Bonnie knew just how devoted Damon could be with any task he felt was truly worth his time.

It hadn't been easy for him to change her mind about vampires.

"You're all murders. Takers. No regard for the hurt or the damage you cause!" She had raged at him the evening Caroline had almost died from an attack by one of Katherine's minions.

"Bonnie, please." Elena had pleaded.

"No," Damon had interjected from his shadowy seat in the corner. "Let her talk. She's right. There's no point in hiding or denying the facts. Vampires are murders.  
Takers. Very rarely do we have regard for the hurt or the damage we cause." He had risen from his seat and left the room abruptly.

When he had showed up on her doorstep that night she wished she could say she had been surprised, but somehow, she knew he'd come.

"She's gone. The vampire that hurt Caroline won't ever hurt anyone else ever again. I know that doesn't mean a lot coming from me and that you would rid the world of us entirely if you could, but I thought you should know. It's the least I could do."

Her warm, soft, dry lips press to his for the first time and she knows that this moment is sealing a fate that's never going to change. The way his fingertips grip her hips she sure leaves marks that won't ever entirely fade.


	56. MONEY

**RANDOM WORD: MONEY**

"What's it going to cost?" He asks.

"More than you can afford." She slides off the bar stool and out the door.

"Is this a barter and trade situation rather than money?" He corners her.

"I don't know. What are you offering?" But she's gone without even listening to his trades.

"Is it attention you want?" He's beginning to become frustrated with this game.

"Oh, Baby," she laughs. "Don't you know attention is my middle name."

"Is there anything I can do? Anything, I have to have you." He blurts one night at a fancy Founding Families dinner.

"That was wildly inappropriate." She accuses and he's prepared for her exit. "And exactly what I've been waiting for."

He doesn't ask again. He just leans into her lips and it was totally worth the wait.

**REVIEWS: IT'S MY ONLY PAYMENT. **


	57. NITID

**RANDOM WORD: NITID**

So little but so pleasing a thing Damon wondered. Revenge, that was what had motivated him for years. Living the good life. Spending, partying, and spending more.

The Salvatore Family had never been anything, but rich. Damon had decided decades ago that being anything less than loaded was a waste of time so he made sure he had enough money to keep himself, and anyone he might want to, entertained endlessly. His tastes, although decadent, were simple. Cars, women, fine scotch and whiskey, big houses,  
nice clothes, and he had a particular fondness for rare watches. An odd choice for a vampire since time to him was more of a human concern, but Damon wasn't conventional in any sense of the word.

Therefore, it surprised him that one small thing could so entrance and electrify him. It never ceased to cause his lips to quirk in a genuine smile rather than that trademark smirk. The small object costing a fortune, but worth every penny.

Maybe, he decided, one night, as Bonnie lay sleeping against his chest. The object wasn't what so intrigued him, but rather it's location. He glanced down at the sparkling rock on Bonnie's left hand ring finger and decided that it was certainly the location.

**REVIEWS: ;)**


	58. FORSAKE

**RANDOM WORD: FORSAKE**

"Please." She begged through the tears. Mistakes were what he did. Not her. He messed up and she forgave him. That was the pattern, but this time she had erred and he was leaving and she couldn't stop him. "Damon, please, I love..."

"Don't say that!" He raged. "Don't ever say that!" The anger and disgust in his voice left no room for argument.

"There was nothing I could do." She softly spoke.

"You could have told me. You could have trusted me. You could have done anything, but what you did. Damn it Bonnie, there's nothing I can do. You belong to him now."

"Yes," she felt the desperation of a woman who truly knows what she's losing. "I messed up, but we can fix it. We've fought how many times and I always forgive you. This once you can forgive me."

"This is different." He turned to leave and her cries reached a shrill level his ears found painful.

"Damon, don't do this."

"I didn't," he paused. "You did."

**REVIEWS: DON'T FORSAKE ME... :(**


	59. PICTURE

**RANDOM WORD: PICTURE**

Life had a funny way of making sure it kept him on his toes. Who would ever have guessed Damon Salvatore could settle into such a happy existence?

"Bonnie? Honey?" He entered their home on the outskirts of Mystic Falls and listened for his wife's response. He bound up the stairs two at a time and checked all the usual places. Not finding her he headed into the kitchen. He could smell dinner in the oven. Lasagna. His mother's recipe he had taught her years ago when they first started dating. He loved that she took such pride in his, well, now there, family traditions.

He dialed her cell phone, but heard it ringing from somewhere in the living room. Where could she be? The high pitched screech that emanated from their back yard caused him to smile. He opened the back door and stepped onto their deck.

Watching he was fascinated in this amazing moment being shared with his wife and his son. His first born son, Luca Salvatore was in a giant pile of leaves his mother,  
Bonnie Bennett, now Salvatore, had bewitched to twirl around him and tickle his face. He squealed with delight and slapped his small chubby hands over his eyes and giggled at the mischievous leaves.

"What are you doing my beautiful boy? Are you hiding?" Bonnie's voice teased.

Damon had never been more in love with Bonnie than he was at that moment.

"Come on Handsome," she hoisted the chubby faced baby up from the leaves which fell lifeless to the grass. "Your father will be home soon. Let's get you washed up and ready to be fed." She turned and saw Damon on the porch watching them and smiled.

Thank God he had a photographic memory because he wanted that image of the setting sun and the fire colored leaves framing his wife and baby boy ingrained in him until he no longer walked the Earth.

**REVIEWS: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! :)**


	60. FEMALE

**SO, YEAH, WHERE HAVE I BEEN? NOT IMPORTANT. I AM SUPER BEHIND IN NOT JUST WRITING, BUT ALSO IN THE SHOW ITSELF SO, ODDS ARE THAT WHAT I'M WRITING DOES NOT JIVE WITH CURRENT ON SCREEN EXPLOITS. LET'S JUST HOPE NO ONE THAT I'VE INCLUDED IS DEAD. THAT WOULD SUCK. I SHALL ENDEAVOR TO GET CAUGHT UP BEFORE I WRITE ANYMORE SO THAT I CAN BE SURE I'M NOT WRITING TOO FAR OFF TOPIC. ALTHOUGH, BAMON ITSELF TENDS TO BE OFF TOPIC.  
**

**RANDOM WORD: FEMALE**

If it was a woman it was trouble. And so it was with Bonnie Bennett. That little witch, no, that little, _BITCH_, had taken to ordering him around. Telling him she would be watching him and torturing his mind with that horrible pain. He ought to kill her.

"I ought to rip her fucking head off." He raged to no one in particular. "She has no idea who she's dealing with! I will go to her house and sneak in her window and murder her in her sleep. No, I'll wait until she goes to school and the halls are deserted and I'll destroy her. I will wait in the woods and when she's practicing spells I will end her pathetically sad existence."

"I wouldn't try it if I were you. I'm always watching." Her voice floated from some where behind him.

Bitch.


	61. LACONIC

**RANDOM WORD: LACONIC**

She knows she's fighting a losing battle and pushing him never gets her very far, but she can't help herself. She's so terrified of losing him that she's doing exactly what's guaranteed to push him away.

"Where have you been?" She strives for a tone of non-chalance and knows she's failed miserably.

"Out." He answers with a slight edge. He doesn't like being questioned. Over a hundred years of solitude does that to a person.

"I know, but where?" She shouldn't push. She's pushing.

"You're pushing." He responds as he moves about the room with a fluid ease as he changes clothing.

She watches for several moments silently. Damon getting ready for bed and Damon getting ready to go out again are shockingly similar patterns and she's waiting for the tell tale sign. Will he reach for the towel and head into the bathroom or pour himself another drink? She closes her eyes willing his choice. She is disappointed, but not surprised, to hear the liquid falling into the glass.

"You're going out again." She hears his sigh and forces herself to let it go. He's only here for a little while and her constant questioning of his whereabouts and activities only makes their time together strained. "I'm sor..."

She's opened her eyes and her voice trails off. Lamely unable to finish the sentence. No Damon. Just a half drunk glass of brandy and a room that's far too big and way too cold.


	62. REJOICE

**RANDOM WORD: REJOICE**

Bonnie was relatively sure she knew how the dinner with her parents and Damon was going to go.

"Mom, Dad, this is Damon, my fiance."

"I'm sorry, dear," her mother would reply. "But he's a vampire."

Then, flash, bang, screams, drama, fangs, tears and someone would end up drained or fried or a combination of the two. Even knowing this though, Bonnie agreed to the dinner because, well, she wasn't sure why she had. But she had and here they stood on her parent's porch with Bonnie chewing nervously on her bottom lip and Damon pretending not to notice. With a long, shuddering sigh she rang the doorbell and listened to the sounds of her mother's steps approaching.

"Bonnie!" Her mother hugged her warmly and pulled her into the house. She released Bonnie and turned fixing Damon with a hard and pointed stare that made it obvious that she knew exactly who and what Damon Salvatore was. "You best come in too."

Bonnie trailed behind her mother with Damon right behind her waiting for the explosion of her parents disappointment and hatred.  
She had long since recognized that even being a vampire didn't make Damon a bad person and that Gram's death was not his fault.  
She wasn't so sure her parents would see it that way.

"So," her father began once they had settled at the table. "Have you two decided when the big day is? I'll need to put in for time off work early if it's going to be in the summer since that's my busiest season. Your mother, of course, has already begun buying bridal magazines." He shoveled a bite of potatoes in his mouth and Bonnie smiled weakly.

"Guilty," Mrs. Bennett giggled. "She's my only child!"

"Okay." Bonnie interrupted the conversation abruptly. "Are we really going to act like you two approve of this? Of him?"

"Honey," Bonnie's mother soothed.

"No," she interrupted again. "This is crazy. He's a vampire. You know it. I know it and there is no way my parents approve of this!"

"Babe," Damon warned. "If they want to like me I think you should let them. Seriously, stop talking now."

"He's right." Mr. Bennett added between bites of his dinner. Bonnie groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. She could feel a massive migraine beginning. "Frankly Bonnie. We were a bit worried. You never really did show any interest in the boys at school.  
Your mother thought you might be asexual."

"Mom!" Bonnie's head shot up and a look of embarrassment.

"Okay. Okay." Bonnie's mother raised her hands in surrender. "I'll say no more, but as long as you and Damon are happy we're happy."

"Thanks Mom." Bonnie smiled softly. Damon leaned over and kissed Bonnie's check gently.

"Now's probably not a good time to tell your parents about that strip club in Atlanta, eh?"

Bonnie never could explain to her mother why she shot milk from her nose that evening.


	63. VITREOUS

**RANDOM WORD: VITREOUS**

Bonnie isn't something he's meant to have. No matter how much he wants her. He watches parades of endless suitors flexing their muscles and offering their wit, but she doesn't bite. She's always polite. She always declines so that there aren't any hard feelings, but he can't help but want to offer as well.

He's hotter, and witter, and better than all these other guys and if she'd just give him a chance...There's no point in continuing the thought. She won't give him a chance. She's made it perfectly clear how she feels about him.

"Satan, I'm entirely sure you weren't invited to this party." She sneers when she approaches him at the punch bowl.

"Just doing my part to help out Mystic Falls in anyway I can, Sabrina."

"And no doubt torture and maim in the process."

"If the situation calls for it."

"The situation never calls for you Damon!" She's lost her temper and glances around. He smirks. She's worried someone heard her be anything less than a lady. "I'm walking away now. Don't follow me, don't bother me, and don't drink, murder, or hurt anyone. Got it?"

"Yes Sir!" He mock salutes and she makes an unattractive face and she turns to leave. He'll follow her commands, but she didn't say anything about watching her at this party, or later, through her window. He wonders what it's like to sleep next to her. He smiles at a blond who's been watching him all evening. If he can't have Bonnie he'll just have to take his energy out elsewhere.


	64. PICNIC

**RANDOM WORD: PICNIC**

_**I AM HERE BABE**_

Bonnie's text hit Damon's phone just a few seconds before she came into view. The summer had come early to Mystic Falls and Bonnie's outfit reflected that. A cute polka dot cotton dress that came mid thigh and a little summer hat topped off with a pair of strappy sandals which must be comfortable since she was very quickly approaching him.

"Hi!" She enthused as she jumped into his arms.

"Uh!" He jokingly complained at her added weight to his frame.

"Oh shush!" She clambered down. "You are mega strong and you know it."

"Mega strong? Is that more or less than very strong."

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah wise guy. Where's lunch? I'm starving."

"I still don't know why you like these things."

"Picnics?" She questioned as they made themselves comfortable on the blanket Damon had set up. "Because it's nice to occasionally get your dark and mysterious ass out of the house."

"And it is such a fine dark and mysterious ass at that. Who am I to deny the good people of this God forsaken town that pleasure?"

"Ewww." She tilted her head up to the sky and enjoyed the sun on her shoulders and face for a few moments before looking around the park.  
"Bingo. 10 o'clock."

Damon glanced over to the lady putting away the gear from her yoga workout.

"What do you think?" She looked at him eagerly. Damon peered around Bonnie once more and checked the girl out.

"Ladies first." He gestured grandly towards the young woman.

"You know it's easier if you do the women. What with that ass and all..."

"Just use compulsion. It's easier."

"Yeah, she agreed, but it's not as much fun." She watched the woman finish packing her gear and head towards the park exit.

"Are you going to go? I thought you were hungry?"

"I am." She leaned into his long frame. Her eyes quickly scanning the park patrons. "There will be another one soon. I'm not done looking at the menu."


End file.
